The Pandora Incident
by british-guy
Summary: What if James Cameron's 'Avatar' had taken place in the 40K universe? What if the Na'vi found themselves standing in the path of the Imperium of Man? A Warhammer 40,000/Avatar crossover. COMPLETE.
1. Dawn of War

**The Pandora Incident**

I can't believe it has been so long since I last created a fanfic. This is in fact only the second I have posted on this site and I am yet to even complete the first! As I am now significantly older than I was when I began writing my first fic, _Dark Future_, the difference in maturity should come through in my writing and though I will continue to tweak and contribute to that story to bring it up to speed with my current style, I believe this will easily prove to be the better of the two.

Having checked the appropriate crossover section, it seems that I was beaten to the goal of making a 40K/Avatar crossover involving an Imperial invasion of Pandora (Bah, curses!), but I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised as it's such an obvious premise to make if you love the Warhammer 40,000 universe as I do and wanted to capitalise on James Cameron's hit film. I have decided not to look at the other stories before completing this one so I do not consciously or subconsciously plagiarise from them. If you also wished to do a crossover between these two franchises, but have been put off by existing works, I personally would love to see one about a Tyranid Hive Fleet ravaging Pandora. Ok, it would be ridiculously one-sided and probably over in less than two chapters, but I reckon that given the opportunity the Nids would love to contribute Pandora's flora and fauna to the Hive. ;)

In regard to the Avatar timeline in relation to the film, as this story effectively explores the hypothetical question of 'What if Pandora was situated in the Warhammer 40,000 universe?' one should read it with the assumption that nothing in the original film ever occurred and that in this alternate timeline the Na'vi are more or less at the status quo they had before they had ever encountered mankind.

Whilst it almost need not be said, I do not own either the Avatar or Warhammer 40,000 franchises. This legal disclaimer also applies to every other chapter of this fanfic.

Anyway, here is the first chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

Oh, and I express my gratitude to **Woodsballer** for beta reading!

* * *

**Chapter One: ****Dawn of War**

The first rays of light crept over the Pandora canopy. Winged _Ikran_ began stirring in their airborne roosts while the giant _Angtsìk_ lumbered through the undergrowth in search of food. Upon the final banishment of night, the jungles pulsed with life as far as Eywa could reach. Yet paradoxical as it may seem there was a certain tranquillity to this early chorus. It was an atmosphere that betrayed the centuries this moon had lay unspoiled. The wondrous beauty of nature could not be more evident than here and now. This was one of the few moments in the day when Tsu'Tey of the Omatikaya clan allowed his battle-hardened heart to soften as he gazed out at the world from his treetop vantage point. Truly Eywa could never allow the spread of taint into this paradise. The moment was shattered with the force of a sledgehammer. Seconds later, Tsu'Tey found himself struggling to remain in his tree as a mysterious wind tore at the canopy from all sides like a pack of ravenous _Nantang_. Regaining his composure, his eyes darted up just in time to see the dark shape brush overhead. A torrent of questions rushed through his jolted mind. Could it be a _Toruk_? Impossible – even the mightiest _Toruk _could never produce such a violent disturbance of the air in its wake.

As the object continued into the distance, Tsu'Tey finally saw its entire form illuminated by the morning Sun. It was obvious enough this was no creature of flesh and blood. The object was of a bulky, solid form and though it sported features vaguely resembling wings and a tail, they made no movement. The source of the turbulence instead appeared to be the two cylindrical oddities mounted into the object's 'back', propelling the ominous body forward. While he could easily be mistaken from such a distance, Tsu'Tey swore several of the features that stood upon its otherwise uniformly dull, green surface were markings, akin to those his own people sometimes drew upon their bodies and clothing. Once it was obvious the alien thing had no interest in him and would only proceed along its aerial path, Tsu'Tey dropped from his perch towards the forest floor, breaking his fall with the leaves as he had mastered from years of experience. Something foul was afoot and Chief Eytukan needed to be informed of this immediately. He had barely made it a quarter of the way down before something in the corner of his eye made him abruptly halt on one of the lower branches. Once more his eyes glanced skyward, but nothing could have prepared him for the sight that greeted them. Here and there, the heavens seemed ablaze. Distant, fiery shapes hurtled towards the surface like the instruments of divine wrath. Tearing his gaze away from this apocalyptic vision, Tsu'Tey continued his journey with doubled haste. Doom had come to Pandora.

* * *

'Confirmed, Captain – those floating rock formations definitely mess with our Auspexes. Probably best we avoid them until the Tech Adepts find a way around it. Over.' With that, Lieutenant Tory Akram of the Imperial Navy returned his focus to the course of his Valkyrie gunship as he headed towards the co-ordinates of the forward outpost, awaiting the response from his commanding officer.

'Confirmation received, Lieutenant. Well performed' came the gruff reply seconds later through the headphones of his vox-unit 'Oh, and don't worry. I'm sure the cogboys will be thrilled to prove their worth to the Machine God'. Tory gave a small chuckle at the Captain's uncharacteristic injection of humour. While only just falling within acceptable Navy conduct, he felt he should at least acknowledge the joke's reception and let the old space-dog know it was appreciated.

'Wise words as always, Captain. I'm also sure they'll be thrilled to study those strange minerals they've been droning about since we first got the long-range scan reports of this place'.

'Indeed, Lieutenant. The Foundries of Mars will surely benefit from such a potential fountain of raw material, to say nothing of the Imperium in general. Be sure to report again from the forward base once our Guard friends have finished setting everything up.'

'Yes Sir.' With that, Tory ended their exchange and prepared his landing gear upon spotting his destination on the horizon. Yes, to bring this savage world under the Emperor's banner would truly be an honour. Of course, it likely wouldn't be all that straightforward. After all, there were still the thousands of what appeared to be the only sapient species of this bizarre ecosphere. An entire tribe of these xenos happened to reside directly atop the largest mineral deposit in this region. However, both the orbital reports and his personal observations evidenced them to be an extremely primitive people. Their civilisation did not appear to have advanced much further than stone knives and animal skins. Any resistance they made would swiftly be crushed under the combined guns of the Navy and Guard. Besides, even if their evidently overwhelming numbers led to a worst-case scenario, Tory was contently mindful of the second ship in orbit next to the _Righteous Fury_ or to be more specific, those residing within it.

* * *

'So Arch-Magos', began Captain Josef as he stood as regally could be managed considering his present company at the war-room table, 'will your Adepts be able to solve our Auspex issue?'

'Indeed, Captain' was the unemotive response from the hooded, robed figure to his right; metallic limbs hinting at their presence in the dim light. 'The required time is considerably more ambiguous at present, but rest assured that my Tech-Priests will be diligent in their service to the Omnissiah. After all, we have performed miracles under far more pressing circumstances.' Josef only nodded to acknowledge the Machine Cultist's assurances, struggling not to show his inward cringing at the grating, mechanical syllables that were spat out of the voice synthesizer implanted in the senior Tech-Priest's throat. Eager to press on, he turned to address the two Imperial Guard officers seated adjacently.

'Whilst your troops will doubtlessly prove more than capable of fending off the local xeno population, what can you tell me of expected casualty rates should they begin organised resistance?' Colonel Dayvis, the tallest of the pair, immediately scoffed at the question. His bionic eye glowed in a menacing red on the right side of his battle-worn face. In a motion of pride, he brought his fist upon the icon of the Cadian Gate emblazoned on his uniform's breast.

'Captain, we have faced the Ruinous Powers on the cusp of the Eye of Terror itself. Emperor above! With all the support weapons at our disposal, I bet the savages won't even get us in range of their bows!'

'Well Colonel, it's good to see your faith in Cadian discipline has not faded', Josef replied with an amused smirk before shifting his attention to the stoic figure beside him, 'and as for our representatives from Armageddon, Colonel Vek?'

From experience Josef knew Vek to be quite a distant man in character. His rigid face was deathly pale; presumably because his homeworld's punishing atmosphere meant he had spent most of his time in the sealed confines of a Hive city and would have needed to wear a protective mask/rebreather unit whenever he ventured outside. As a result, the Imperial Guard regiments of that hostile world, such as the 19th Armageddon under Vek's command, had a tendency to continue this practice even in environments with perfectly breathable air. Aside from their expertise in mechanised warfare, this unsettling choice of headgear was the most well-known feature of the so-called Steel Legions. After a few seconds of continued silence, Vek's lips finally formed words in his distinct deadpan.

'And what questions can there possibly be, Captain? Unless the xenos have explosive-tipped arrows, I cannot imagine them inflicting more damage on my Chimeras than scratching the paintwork. If my men don't pop up to take a peek, I could have no casualties whatsoever.'

With the two senior officers in obviously confident spirits, Josef only needed the opinion of the war council's final member before he moved on to discuss their strategy. Until now he had stood as a still, silent silhouette opposite Josef at the table. Half of his bulky form was obscured by the murky sea of shadows encircling them. Yet what little was illuminated of the colossal figure proved more than enough to instil reverence and terror alike in all present. Ancient, ebony armour glinted in the dim light, most prominently the metallic, double-headed eagle that lay centred and spread-winged upon its breastplate. While Josef had stood in the presence of the Astartes on many occasions and even fought alongside their vessels in several key battles, he could never feel entirely settled around these Angels of Death. They truly walked as gods among men; the Emperor's will made manifest. Realising that Captain Faucon was not keen to offer his contribution without prompting, Josef redirected the question towards him with the utmost care.

'So Captain, can you provide us with your stance on our situation?'

The stoic Raven Guard's response proved to the point as ever. 'May I remind you, Captain Josef, that you personally witnessed the 7th Company successfully prevent the Tyranid menace from devouring another Imperial world only last week. Believe me when I say the _Winged Vengeance_ expects to return to Deliverance at its current strength in spite of this opportunistic little detour we have taken. _Victorus Aut Mortis!_'

Nodding in agreement, Josef hurriedly called attention to the strategic layout of the landing region displayed across the screen behind him. Little did he know that many miles beneath his feet, another council of war was being called to session.

* * *

'So it is confirmed these flying…_things_ must serve as transport for these creatures?'

'Yes, Mighty Eytukan. The messenger from the Tipani confirms what we have seen. While we already know of the ones that carry small groups of these strangely-clothed beings around in their bellies, there have been reports from the few of our scouts brave enough to approach the roosting grounds of the larger monstrosities swearing they have not only seen entire columns of Sky People emerge from within, but other forms of these accursed non-creatures that move by crawling along the ground instead of flying.'

Chief Eytukan gave a heavy-hearted sigh as he attempted to bring this series of staggering events into consideration. What had begun as a normal day on Pandora had dramatically unfolded into circumstances beyond anything he could have predicted living to witness. It was though the end times spoken of in the ancient tales of his people were finally coming to pass. With a heavy heart he turned to face his mate Mo'at, _Tsahik_ of the Omaticaya, standing beside him. 'Should we assume these strangers from the Great Beyond mean war?' Mo'at cast her eyes downward in sorrow before replying.

'We should wait for them to attempt communication with us, Eytukan, and pray they come in peace. However, it is clear from the magnitude of their landings and the obvious weapons they carry that whatever their goal here, they are more than willing to kill in order to achieve it. However, I doubt that even our bravest warriors could oppose them on equal terms should they strike at our tribe.'

'Then I shall send word to the Ikran Clan of the Eastern Sea and to the Horse Clan of the Plains. The Tipani have already indicated they are willing to co-operate if our survival is at stake.' Mo'at's eyes shot wide open at this suggestion. She had to take several seconds to compose herself before responding to her mate.

'You actually seek to unite the Clans? You know such an achievement has not occurred since the days of the Fifth Toruk Makto! What leads you to believe you can succeed?'

'Because, my beloved, there has never been a moment where our race has faced a danger more apparent than now. I trust my fellow chieftains have realised this and come to the same conclusions that I have on the matter. I shall seek a peaceful solution should the Sky People extend their hand in friendship, but if there can be no alternative to bloodshed the Na'Vi must stand and fight together if we are to weather the oncoming storm.'

* * *

So there we have it! If you're wondering why the Catachans are not featured in spite of being the obvious Guard to take on Pandora (it would be just like home to them!) I wanted to establish that this was not a planned campaign by the Imperium. As Faucon makes explicit, the pair of ships discovered the mineral deposits on Pandora by chance while returning from an excursion with the Tyranids elsewhere. Rest assured that they will be mentioned and may even make a later appearance in the story once Imperial reinforcements have arrived. As for my choice of Imperial forces, the Mechanicus were a must as they would probably be the most interested in Pandora's exploitable resources. The Cadians are practically the face of the Imperial Guard and so their presence in the story was essential. The Steel Legion were admittedly somewhat of a perplexing choice, but not only are they one of my favourite Guard variants but their specialisation in mechanised warfare could provide plenty of opportunity to feature Imperial armour in action. Finally I chose the Raven Guard as my Space Marine representation as their fluid style of combat seemed appropriate for the Pandora landscape and their distinct Jump Pack and Lightning Claw-equipped Assault Marines should prove an interesting match for the Na'Vi as far as mobile close-combat is concerned.

Anyway, reviews are welcome as always and I hope you're interested enough to see where I take this!


	2. First Impressions

Ok, we've hit the second chapter and I should open by addressing a couple of points raised in my reviews (and may I say I'm pleasantly surprised at how quickly this story seems to be catching on!).

Firstly, the Catachans will not be featuring in the main body of the story for the reasons I outlined at the foot of Chapter One. They will, however, be referred to by characters and I intend to feature them briefly at the end of the story.

Secondly, as we are assuming that the events of Avatar have not occurred, the human characters of the film will not be making an appearance as this is clearly set in the 41st millennium. There will also not be any equivalent to the Avatar Project because aside from arguably some _very_ radical faction of the Ordo Xenos, I doubt the Imperium would take too kindly to the suggestion of merging human and alien DNA. As a result, the most heavily featured characters of the Na'vi will be Eytukan, Tsu'Tey and Neytiri.

Thank you if you are one of those who have placed this fic on Story Watch. It's pleasing to know that my work has caught interest.

* * *

**Chapter Two: First Impressions**

Tory felt the potent aroma of Recaff overwhelming his senses as the scalding liquid flooded down his throat. Of course after years of this daily practice he made no visible reaction to the numbing pain it inflicted on his tongue. Having seemingly experienced every level of Hell the Known Universe had to offer in his time with the Navy, such trivialities could only grow ever paltrier. The gradually reddening Sun on the horizon indicated the hour was late, but there was still work to be done before it set. Leaning against his parked Valkyrie, Tory lazily studied the bustling scene around him. Sentinel Powerlifters were placing the last temporary ramparts around the compound. The bulky, green constructs of plasteel and ceramite were moderately high and a small ledge ran along the inside, creating a walkway from which the parapets could be defended by the garrison. Guardsmen hurried to and fro with sandbags slung across their shoulders, stacking them round the various dugouts they had completed. It was truly a testament to Imperial discipline and the dedication of the Machine Cult to have such a herculean task nearing completion in less than a day. Tory finally snapped out of his semi-dormant state as he noticed a tall shape approach him from the right in his peripheral vision.

'So Tory, enjoying the scenery?'

Tory cracked a smile as he heard those gruff, familiar tones. 'Yeah, nice view. Hell of a wild place they've brought us to. Pity our Catachan friends couldn't stick around. Bet they'd have loved to see this. Just like home to them!'

The scarred and pitted face of Kasrkin Sergeant Edwin Korrus lit up as he allowed Tory's mirth to melt away his usually serious demeanour. 'I suppose so. Don't worry – they'll be joining the party soon enough. Word from higher-up says the other ships have received our message and a couple are setting course towards us. For the next couple of the days though, it's up to us to hold the fort. Still, if you think you've got an impressive setup here, wait till you see what the Mechanicus have got going at the main landing site. Whatever's so special about this mineral they're getting worked up about, they seem Hell-bent on keeping this area in Imperial hands!'

'Hmm, looks that way from here. Natives given you any trouble yet, Eddie, or…?'

'Not a sign of 'em, mate. Can't say I blame 'em for keeping away though. I'd want to stay out of reach of _this_ thing if I were in their place.' Gesturing to the weighty Hellpistol in the holster on his left thigh, he continued 'Of course, I'm hardly one to talk. I think I'd wet myself if I were holding nothing but a spear with one of _those_ things staring down at me.'

Tory gave a small chuckle at his friend's just admiration of his gunship. Not only had Tory piloted the gutsy aircraft into the jaws of death so many times it was a small wonder he was still here to tell the tale, but it had served as the primary means of transport for Korrus' squad throughout their campaign, deep striking behind enemy lines to unload Cadia's finest into the thick of the action. Although he had known the Kasrkin for less than a Terran year, Tory had developed a peculiar camaraderie with the shock trooper in spite of the traditional rivalry between the Guard and Navy. Although it was hardly necessary, Korrus had expressed his gratitude at several instances for all the times Tory had lent his squad the support of a missile strike or two whenever he had requested it. This was to say nothing of all the times they had needed just as rapid extraction from these battlefield hotspots he had initially shuttled them to, but Tory noticed his comrade seldom mentioned _that_ part of their missions when bragging at the mess hall table.

'Fair enough, mate. Of course that's assuming I'm kind enough to give them time to wet themselves before I thumb the trigger. Anyway, how are your lot getting on with our friends from Armageddon?'

The two took a couple of seconds to observe the bustle around them, glancing at the curiously dressed Guardsmen to whom he referred. Unlike the various beige and mustard yellow colours Tory usually associated with the Steel Legion, the uniforms worn by the 92nd Armageddon featured a comparatively subdued scheme of dull green trench coats over brown fatigues. Perhaps they had been drawn from the more forested regions of their home planet? Korrus entertained himself with a few more notions before shifting focus back to his friend's unanswered question.

'Well, they're not the most talkative bunch, but once they're mounted up in those tanks of theirs and charging flat out across the battlefield with all guns blazing, you'll be thanking the Emperor they've got our backs. Anyway I can't stick around much longer. I need to brief the squad in 15 about our latest assignment. Can't tell you too much, you understand, but it turns out the Mechanicus isn't going to be wasting time on the native issue.'

Tory gave only a nod of acknowledgement as his Cadian friend casually departed, making his way towards the outpost's command centre. Downing his still-hot Recaff in one final gulp, he turned around to face his craft and continued his daily routine. _Yes_, thought Tory, _things are certainly going to get interesting round here_.

* * *

When Tsu'Tey had first spotted the strange contraption, he had questioned if it was an alien life-form brought by the Sky People rather than another of their damnable non-creatures. While all of their terrestrial transports he had seen thus far had been inelegant, boxy things that crawled along the ground in an unnatural fashion, this one walked upon two legs like an oversized, flightless bird. Closer inspection revealed all the hallmarks he had come to recognise of the Sky People's abominable creations. He was unsure if the alien thing was yet aware of his presence in the deep undergrowth, but he had been continuously tracking it for a considerable amount of time now. It appeared to be following some sort of patrol route around their outlying landing site and evidently had either failed to notice Tsu'Tey or was purposefully ignoring him as it attended to its objectives. Having come to accept he was not going to gain any particularly valuable intelligence from observing the walker, Tsu'Tey finally decided to break away and return to the sacred grove that presently served as his base. Although he remained stunned at how he had achieve such a diplomatic feat to begin with, Eytukan was soon to commence his first council with the other chieftains and it was essential for him to be at his leader's side for such a potentially dangerous event. Never averting his eyes from the walking non-creature, he swiftly backed behind the safety of the nearest tree base before scurrying away through the greenery as prey would from predator.

* * *

'Xenos scout has broken surveillance and is falling back. Should I pursue target and terminate?'

'Negative, Sentinel 1. Continue your patrol. The Mechanicus has expressed it imperative that we are not to provoke native hostility before we fully establish our defences. We simply cannot risk being overrun at such a premature stage or the entire operation could collapse. Don't worry, you'll get your chance to bring death to the Emperor's enemies soon enough. For now, can you send us your current position and the target's direction of movement? And those of any other native scouts you encounter? We require further intelligence to determine the location of their immediate base of operations.'

'Understood HQ, transmitting co-ordinates now' and with that the Steel Legion Sentinel pressed on along the jungle path, the pilot's eyes remaining on the auspex at all times.

* * *

Colonel Dayvis' eyes required a few seconds to readjust to the dim light as he strode out of the morning sun into the main site's command bunker. Although he would not openly admit it to the Arch-Magos, the progress they had shown thus far was nothing short of astonishing. Not only had the Mechanicus already set up the defensive walls around the landing site, but trenches and foxholes were beginning to appear throughout the clearing, ready to be manned by his men and artillery when the time came. Suppressing his inner awe to attend to his duties, he noticed Colonel Vek standing over by the tactical display. As Dayvis approached it became clear his fellow officer was conversing with one of the vox operators. After waiting for the opportune moment to enter the discussion, Dayvis finally spoke.

'Any news you have to speak of, Colonel?'

Predictably the Steel Legionary remained true to his stern self and continued to study the figures and markers on the screen before them.

'Vek! I asked you a question!'

'Apologies, Colonel. I was just calibrating the latest data fed into the cogitators. If our calculations are correct, then I believe we have narrowed the source of local native activity to this subsector.' He gestured to the highlighted square on the grid in front of them.

'Excellent.' The grating utterance caught Dayvis by surprise. He immediately turned around to face Arch-Magos Dante. How the graceless cyborg had managed to approach them unnoticed was beyond him, but Dayvis pushed the trivial question from his mind to listen to what the Tech-Adept had to comment on.

'Captain Faucon informs me that his Scouts are still in the vicinity. Tell me, Colonel Vek, if your men can spare a Chimera? I intend on personally leading my retinue into the area to establish communication with the natives.'

'Are you sure that's wise, Arch-Magos?' Dayvis meekly enquired.

'May I remind you, Colonel, that although your presence is essential to our designs, this operation is ultimately that of the Mechanicus. As such we must be in absolute control of such matters and I insist on my physical presence to ensure the natives do not interfere with our schemes. We have even equipped one of our Servitors with the best translating technology available to the Omnissiah's servants in order to quicken our diplomatic efforts.'

'And if I may be so bold, Arch-Magos, will Captain Faucon be joining us down here anytime soon?'

'Fear not, Colonel. The Captain has insisted on monitoring his Scouts' progress from the _Winged Vengeance_ for the time being, but has assured me he will be gracing us with his presence soon enough.'

Dayvis decided against enquiring any further. Dante's keenness to attend to his affairs was self-evident and he was presently in no position to question the operations of either the Astartes or the Mechanicus. Vek then took the opportunity to answer the Tech-Priest's earlier question.

'I can have that Chimera ready for you at the main embarking point in half a Terran hour, Arch-Magos. Should I assume you do not wish for me to provide an armed escort?'

'No, Colonel. That will not be necessary. I insist that we limit the entourage's strength as to avoid giving the wrong impression to the xenos we seek to contact. While I am sure my retinue is more than capable of fending for itself, I have already spoken with Captain Faucon in regard to providing additional security. It would seem wise, however, to have your mobile units on standby in case we require immediate assistance.'

* * *

'Brothers, it fills my heart with joy to see you all here at such short notice.' While keenly aware of his intentionally flattering tone, Eytukan was indeed overjoyed to know his messages had not fallen on deaf ears. There were a number of tribes who were yet to respond, but representatives from the Horse and Ikran Clans were already present. Such enthusiastic co-operation amongst such distant tribes was truly an exemplary statement of Na'vi kinship. Unsurprisingly, the other chiefs had insisted against holding their session within the Omaticaya Hometree itself. Instead they had agreed to gather at a secluded, ancient place of worship that lay some miles away from the Hometree, complete with rudimentary sleeping arrangements for the ambassadorial parties and their bodyguards. It was here at this unimaginably old stone circle that Eytukan addressed the gathered council, the representatives' various retinues forming a small army around them. It was Chief Huasabi of the Tipani Clan who was first to answer.

'Great Eytukan, your wisdom is known to all of the Na'vi people and we do not question the reasoning behind your idea. We would not all be here if we thought otherwise, but the Tipani would still appreciate some reassurance on these matters. After all, what you ask of us has not come to pass for generations. Even if these developments were not so utterly unprecedented, may I remind you that you ask of us to commit all our available forces into battle with an enemy that came down from the Heavens themselves. You have seen what they have at their disposal with your own eyes! They command unnatural monstrosities that crush the very forest underfoot! How can you be so certain such a foe can be overcome by the hands of mere mortals?'

'Brother Huasabi, if it becomes apparent that they seek to destroy us anyway, our doom is made certain through inaction. Under normal circumstances you would all be perfectly right to regard this as a fool's errand. Perhaps you could even question my sanity. Yet as it happens, present circumstances are anything but normal and though we will extend the hand of peace to these visitors from the stars, we must be prepared for the worst should they brush it aside.'

'Eytukan's words are wise as always', began Chief Akwey of the Horse Clan, 'and should the worst occur I shall gladly ride into battle alongside you, but I cannot help but question whether our actions are premature. After all you talk of the possibility of peace, but to my understanding none of us have actually approached the Sky People to reach any kind of understanding with them. How can we be speaking of counteroffensive measures before any physical interaction, let alone bloodshed, has even occurred?'

'Patience, Great Akwey' answered Mo'at on her mate's behalf. 'As we speak the Omaticaya are preparing to make contact, but we feel the correct opportunity is yet to present itself.'

At that moment Tsu'Tey burst into the circle from the surrounding crowd, stumbling as he came to an abrupt halt. Composing himself, he looked up towards Eytukan upon his stone seat and hurriedly spat out 'Chief Eytukan! Our scout party was approached by a transport of the Sky People. Their knowledge of the Na'vi tongue is extremely basic, but we believe they wish to meet with you. As we speak Neytiri is attempting to converse with them and should all go as planned, the scout party should lead their delegates here very shortly.'

'Well', uttered Chief Ilisha of the Ikran People to break the stunned silence, 'it appears the correct opportunity has presented itself.'

* * *

Neytiri could not help the gnawing sensation inside her as she listened attentively to the alien party's message. While these Sky People had forces at their command that went beyond any understanding of nature she possessed, the foreign beings themselves that she had previously observed were little more than fleshy things with pink skin. Yet the Sky People to whom she was attempting to speak appeared radically different. Their physical forms were like those of the Sky People she had already seen, but they also sported ungainly features that were unmistakeably composed of the same abnormal material that made up their non-creatures. Perhaps most unsettling was the freakish thing that served as their translator. Its functions were almost entirely of non-organic origin, but its body was constructed around what revoltingly appeared to be a Sky Person's corpse. Such utter disrespect for the dead was unheard of to Neytiri. She had to hold back her rising disgust as she looked the thing in its grey, blank-eyed face, taking mental note of the grinding syllables it churned out from the boxy device located where there should have been a mouth. The message was very crude, poorly pronounced with numerous syntax errors, yet its meaning was crystal clear and the language seemed to improve as their dialogue continued. Their leader – the most heavily augmented of the group, evidently known in the Sky People's tongue as an _Archmaygos _– was requesting audience with the chief to discuss his terms for a non-aggression pact. While Neytiri remained cautiously aware of the bulky, rod-like objects carried by the head figure's retinue, she saw little reason to doubt his sincerity and any chance her father had to avoid bloodshed needed to be taken. Through the morbid non-creature she was able to make an arrangement. She would lead their transport through the forest to the grove so long as they dismounted when she instructed and entered the council's presence under constant watch.

'If you so much as raise your weapons', she added in a calculated, menacing tone, 'we will kill you without hesitation.'

The Sky People seemed to get the point quickly enough and agreed to her conditions. Soon enough her scout party was swiftly making its way across the wild landscape on either side of the track, directing the transport non-creature that noisily charged along the jungle path.

_Eywa, _she prayed silently as she strode through the undergrowth,_ give my father strength. Let him find a way through this._

* * *

'This is Scout Sergeant Darius reporting, sir. The xenos appear to have agreed to host the meeting. We are following some distance away from the Chimera, but we still have visual. The xenos don't seem to have detected us yet.'

'Let's hope it stays that way, Sergeant' crackled Captain Faucon's voice from the _Winged Vengeance_ command deck 'Continue to trail them until you reach the meeting point. Be prepared to provide covering fire should the Arch-Magos come under threat, but do not engage beforehand. I'm as sceptical as you are about the Arch-Magos' approach, but we must allow him to attempt his negotiations first.'

'Understood, Captain', Darius replied as he pushed aside another branch of the wild undergrowth, 'the transport is coming to a halt now. We shall continue to trail them and report back when we are in firing position.'

* * *

Dayvis kept his eyes fixed on the display screen, studying the scene before him. Evidently the Arch-Magos had not been foolish enough to allow their progress to go unmonitored. Through a live pict-feed augmented into the optics of the Skitarii squad leader escorting Dante's party, Dayvis watched the distant events unfold from inside the command bunker. While he had seen still picts and even a few recordings taken by overhead Valkyries during the session aboard the _Righteous Fury_, viewing them in such an up-close fashion was different experience altogether. He could now see clearly that these blue, furry creatures could rival a Space Marine in height, though they were considerably slimmer in build. Their physique remained impressive in spite of this and though he knew the primitive spears they held amounted to practically nothing against Imperial might, Dayvis could not help but be slightly intimidated as rank after rank of the imposing xenos appeared on both sides of their advancing field of vision, presumably as the crowd parted to form a clear path for the Mechanicus retinue. Having fought such horrors as the Orks, Tyranids and even the forces of Chaos in his time, Dayvis' initial unease was quickly replaced by the iron will of a true Cadian officer. Nevertheless he could not help but admire this Tech Guard's tenacity, never once faltering even as the alien throng enveloped the small group. This was, of course, before he remembered that his Tech Adept masters had probably removed his capacity to experience fear long ago. At last the crowd was breached and Dayvis gazed for the first time upon the face of their xenos counterparts. The elaborately decorated characters that could only be the natives' patriarchs were perched around the clearing upon a circular formation of stone outcroppings. Only one of the aliens was not seated and Dayvis looked on as the Arch-Magos and Servitor approached the proud figure, the Skitarii unit falling in around them in a tight formation. The presumably female native that had led their entourage quickly stepped ahead, gesturing to the Arch-Magos while exchanging a couple of incomprehensible alien sentences with the standing chieftain. Dayvis watched him nod in acknowledgment before turning to face Dante, continuing in his alien tongue with a dramatic flair in his voice. The Arch-Magos responded in kind, his Servitor automatically translating his words into the language of the xenos.

* * *

'Can we get a translation of this?' Davis whispered to the vox-operator beside him.

'No sir. We don't have enough of their language on our databanks for the cogitators to achieve that' was the equally hushed response.

'Then can you isolate and amplify the conversation between the Arch-Magos and their chief?'

'Attempting now, sir'

Roughly thirty seconds later the requested dialogue came to prominence over the display's vox-set, slightly distorted but still perfectly understandable. Dayvis leaned closer as the Arch-Magos continued to outline his terms.

* * *

'…and because of the unfortunate circumstance that your people are located directly upon the most prospective of these deposits, it is imperative that you leave the area as soon as practically feasible. The Mechanicus would rather not expend avoidable effort, so we will be willing to spare the lives of your people, but be warned. The Imperium will show you no mercy should you choose to reject our peaceful offering.'

Eytukan had to restrain his fury as the Servitor came to the end of its translation. His voice underlined with anger, he spat out in response. 'You would so readily drive innocents from their homes to satisfy your material greed? And threaten my people with annihilation should they as much as refuse? Such disregard of life is nothing short of deplorable!'

His words were met with a chorus of cheers from the gathered tribesmen. Yet the Arch-Magos remained unfazed. Instead he continued in his usual monotone, the Servitor working rapidly to make the translation. 'If I were you, alien, I would reconsider my position. You know you cannot hope to wage war against our forces. Our blessed machines will crush you beneath their treads and rain death upon you from above. It is foolish to believe you can resist. If you accept our terms, you will be free to go with your lives. You do not realise how unusual it is to offer even that much to those who obstruct our designs. Accept and you live. Decline and you die. That is the simple choice before you.'

'Then we choose to die with honour!'

With that the entire crowd erupted in spirited approval, forming a cacophony of various battle cries as they held their spears and bows aloft. Chief Huasabi's voice was the next to fill the grove.

'I stand by Brother Eytukan! You have heard with your own ears that they would not hesitate to destroy us! The Tipani will fight and die alongside the Omaticaya to overcome these devils!'

'As will the Horse Clan!'

'And my Ikran Riders will shield you from above!'

Eytukan smiled in overwhelming mirth as the Na'vi around him shook off their personal allegiances in the name of brotherhood. He had only just turned round to command the Arch-Magos out of his presence when he noticed one member of his entourage raising his held device towards him. Time seemed to slow down as he witnessed Tsu'Tey swiftly raising his bow beside him while Neytiri pulled him back behind the stone outcropping. While he fell he could just make out Tsu'Tey's loosened arrow striking against his would-be assassin's hand, the lost momentum granting enough time for the other chieftains to roll away from their exposed positions and draw their own weapons. It was then that pandemonium came crashing in.

* * *

Tribune Octavius swiftly raised his lasgun as his comrade ahead was struck by a fusillade of arrows, thudding harmlessly in some places against his bionics while finding their mark in others. Yet right now he could not be overly concerned with the wounded Hypaspist. All around him crude projectiles were thudding into the ground and the enraged mob of xenos warriors was bearing down on all sides, clutching their spears with murderous intent. Right now there was only one objective that mattered: protect the Arch-Magos. Calculating a firing arc with his enhanced optics, he held down his lasgun's trigger as he strode towards Dante, cutting down several assailing Na'vi in a hail of crimson rapid-fire. He saw that the Servitor had placed itself between the Arch-Magos and the oncoming horde, its bulk already skewered by spears and arrows. Maintaining a low profile as he continued to gun down approaching Na'vi, Octavius finally reached Dante's side as his men lay down streams of las-fire in all directions, struggling to keep the xenos at bay. 'Arch-Magos, it is urgent that you are evacuated. We must fall back to the Chimera.'

With that the Skitarii formation began to back down along the path they had taken to arrive, the Hypaspists providing covering fire at all times as the Arch-Magos took urgent strides towards their transport. Octavius remained at Dante's side at all times, squeezing off opportune bursts wherever possible. Despite their best efforts the aliens proved relentless in their pursuit and soon enough were upon the squad in close quarters. As he shot down another approaching Na'vi, Octavius noticed a pair of Hyspaspists fail to hold back a wave of aliens assaulting from the right flank, forcing them to engage the xenos in hand-to-hand. While their augmentations allowed them to slow down the assailants long enough for the Arch-Magos to make further progress towards safety, even bringing down a couple with their bayonets and rifle butts, the towering xenos proved too much for the servants of the Machine God and overran them. Reacting to a spear-wielding warrior bearing down on him from the other flank, Octavius squeezed his trigger once again, only to be greeted by the familiar click of a drained power pack. Without time to reload Octavius brought the lasgun up and thrust it forward with all his bionic might. The adamantium bayonet slammed straight between its ribs, right where Octavius surmised its vital organs to be. His reasoning proved sound as the giant form slumped dead at his feet. Swiftly withdrawing the bayonet, he snatched a fresh power pack from his utility belt and snapped it into the lasgun. This window of time proved all that was needed for another fearless warrior to close the gap, spear poised to strike down into the Tribune's skull. Octavius wondered if here and now his mortal service to the Omnissiah was to reach its end. Yet just as the Na'vi appeared certain to confirm this notion, the alien's head was blown back in a sudden explosion, falling back spectacularly with a gaping hole in its cranium. In the following few seconds, more Na'vi were struck down where they stood by the invisible forces. Not allowing himself to be distracted by this turn of events, Octavius raised the lasgun once again and pressed on towards the nearing Chimera.

* * *

'Scout Sergeant Darius to _Winged Vengeance_; we have engaged the enemy. I repeat: we have engaged the enemy.'

'Good work, Sergeant. Is the Arch-Magos approaching his transport?'

'Yes, Captain. We should only need to provide covering fire for a few more minutes.'

'Sergeant, our sensors detect multiple contacts coming towards your position at unusually high speed. We suspect cavalry units. Can you provide visual confirmation?'

Darius raised his magnoculars to his eyes and zoomed in on the back of the path. While the approaching shapes remained somewhat vague, their identity was unmistakeable.

'Confirmed, sir. They appear to be responding to our fire. Should we switch to close-combat gear?'

'Negative, Sergeant. You are to continue sniping and raise the signal at the appropriate moment as planned. Is that understood?'

'Yes, Captain' and with that Darius brought his sniper rifle up once more to meet this new threat.

* * *

'With me, brothers!' screamed Chief Akwey as he led his small band of Horse Clansmen into the thick of the action. 'You six drive those marksmen from their hiding places. The rest of you come with me after their _Archmaygos_. He cannot be allowed to make his escape.'

This was exhilarating. Nothing compared to the thrill of the hunt. He could almost taste the blood of his foes on the air as the riders bore down on the Sky People. As instructed the formation broke in two, with half charging towards the thick undergrowth where the sniper fire must be coming from, intent on rooting out the invisible assailants and cutting the cowards down where they kneeled. His own group made for the retreating infantry along the path. The _Archmaygos_' retinue turned to face them, firing their alien weapons in their direction, but they were nearly upon them nonetheless. This was it. This could be the defining moment of the entire conflict. Nothing could possibly deny this to him now. It was then that the dark shape smashed into him from above and Akwey's fiery passion subsided into peaceful oblivion.

* * *

Sergeant Mattheus' Lightning Claws tore the lead figure and his mount asunder in a matter of seconds. The rest of the xenos cavalry formation quickly followed suit under the whirring teeth of the Assault Squad's chainswords. He glanced to the side to see the other half of his squad had similarly eviscerated the riders threatening the Scout Marines. Rallying the unit around him, he took to the air once again to crash headlong into the nearest cluster of xenos infantry. The shocked Na'vi barely had a chance to react before they were spectacularly cut down where they stood. The rest of the tribesmen fared better in responding to the new threat, unleashing volleys of arrows and spears towards them. The crude weapons proved utterly ineffective, but keen to avenge the fallen Akley, the natives charged into the Marines with all their might. Mattheus soon found his squad swamped on all sides by the enraged creatures, striking and clawing at the Astartes in desperate fury. For every one Mattheus cut down, another two seemed to take their place, but the Assault Marine persevered. Through his open channel to the _Winged Vengeance_, he asked 'Captain, has the Arch-Magos evacuated the area?'

'Indeed, Sergeant, and the Scouts have fallen back to the extraction point. You are to pull out of combat as soon as possible to follow suit, understood?'

'Yes, Captain, but will all due respect we should have most of these xenos taken care of in little time.'

'I understand your sentiments entirely, Sergeant, but remember we are considerably below strength at present and as such cannot risk becoming bogged down in a war of attrition. We will engage the xenos in full-scale combat, I promise, but when the Raven Guard strike it must serve as the killing blow. It is only fitting for the sons of Corax.'

'Understood. We shall withdraw in a moment. Over'

With that, Mattheus thrust his powerful claws into yet another foolhardy Na'vi before abruptly triggering his Jump Pack, tearing his body out of the fray to land some distance away. Over the next few seconds the rest of his squad appeared beside him, all of whom had their previously brilliant black armour slicked from head to toe in fresh xenos blood. _Yes_, thought Mattheus, _we will finish this in an execution worthy of Lord Corax's legacy._

* * *

Eytukan's eyes studied the scene before him with a heavy heart. Although several Sky People had been slain by their hands, the carnage had left Na'vi bodies strewn across the forest path. Some were simply shot or stabbed by the weapons the _Archmaygos_' entourage had carried. Others had been brutally disembowelled in manners too horrific to contemplate. Yes, the Na'vi people were truly entering the darkest chapter in their history. One of their greatest leaders, Akwey of the Horse Clan, had already joined the dead. The pain of his loss would remain in the hearts of all those present. Yet the situation could easily have been direr. All of the tribes had taken casualties, but they had successfully driven their foes away. Most important was the secure knowledge that no matter what unearthly realm these travellers from beyond the stars had come from, they were neither immortal nor invincible. They could level arcane forces against their enemies that lay beyond his comprehension, but they bled and died like any other mortal. As such, they could be beaten. There was, of course, one exception to this. Looking around at the expressions upon everyone's faces, he knew their minds dwelt on the same thought. What of those other Sky People who had shown themselves today for the first time? The ones who fell upon them from the skies to sow death and destruction in their wake? These were no ordinary men. These were the spirits of war in physical form. They had thrown their unrestrained fury against the monstrous beings yet their skin proved to be impenetrable. They had simply brushed aside their attacks and continued their onslaught. Eytukan had to thank Eywa with all his heart that they had chosen to withdraw when they did. Yet these details of the immediate past were almost irrelevant now. They were now completely open to the Sky People's wrath. No matter the outcome, conflict with the invaders was unavoidable and preparations needed to be made if they were going to make the final, defiant stand he had promised. He owed that much to Akwey. The messengers were already en route to their respective Hometrees to bring them the tragic news. If all went as planned, he would witness the single largest wartime gathering of the Na'vi in their people's entire history. Although he had not tamed one of the mighty _Toruk _as his distant ancestor, Eytukan was now in the same position that he had been all those years in the past. For the time being though, Eytukan could only pray that he could lead his people through the darkness as his forefather had done.

* * *

Despite his injuries, Arch-Magos Dante entered the field command with powerful strides. In the bunker's main room he found Colonel Dayvis waiting at the officers' table studying various picts and data printouts spread before him while Colonel Vek was occupied at the tactical display behind, apparently examining the recorded footage of their escape from Tribune Octavius' pict-feed. Approaching the table, Dayvis' remaining natural eye rose to greet him. As he sat down the Cadian broke the silence.

'It would appear that the xenos did not care much for your offer, Arch-Magos. I suppose the good to come out of this is that matters are now far simpler. We will mount our forces and crush the aliens underfoot in His Glorious Name. In other words, we'll do what the Guard does best.'

'I am appreciative of your eagerness to make the xenos pay for their lack of judgement, but as we speak their clans gather to oppose us. If this is allowed to continue, we may find ourselves outnumbered to a point where even our faith and technology will be insufficient to hold this outpost. Have you been in contact with Captain Josef about the possibility of orbital support?'

'Yes, Arch-Magos, I contacted him barely half an hour ago. It is as we expected. Both the _Righteous Fury_ and _Winged Vengeance_ are running extremely low on ammunition after extensive use of their bombardment capabilities against the Tyranids. Josef and Faucon concur that they have enough between them to provide one orbital bombardment covering a relatively small area, but no more. As such its target and moment of use should be chosen wisely.'

'I see. So we shall have to destroy the xenos through ground and aerial combat. In light of this, the need for an early show of strength becomes even more urgent. It is obvious the aliens are using the grove where we encountered them as their gathering point, so we should take the initiative and break them before they reach full strength. How long will it take for your troops to be able to stage an assault, Colonel?'

'Trouble is, Arch-Magos, that I'd deployed my forces in anticipation of a defensive conflict. We are at present firmly entrenched around the two compounds and may need a short while to redeploy for mobile warfare. I do, however, still have a reasonable amount of armour and my finest men are already prepared for such a mission over at the other outpost.'

'Gentlemen, if I may be so bold.'

Both figures immediately turned at Vek's sudden contribution to the conversation. With their attention gained, the officer from Armageddon continued.

'I'd keep your forces positioned as they currently are, Colonel, though if you can spare a few rapid assault units to provide support it would be greatly appreciated. You should not compromise your defensive layout to stage an offensive, for it will prove essential very shortly. On the other hand, I have transports available for practically all of my squads and a plethora of tank crews itching for a piece of the action. If you want a swift, crushing blow against the xenos, the Steel Legion will be more than happy to provide it.'

* * *

And there we have it! I personally think that Skitarii are a rather underexposed part of 40K lore. I mean, what's not to love about an armed force of zealous cyborgs that worship technology itself?

Anyway, reviews are welcome as always and I hope you've enjoyed our journey so far! Now, if you don't mind, I have a squad of base-coated Kasrkin and an unassembled Hellhound to attend to. ;)


	3. Midnight on the Firing Line

Once again I have miraculously been able to find time between college duties and modelling to make a contribution to my story!

I also reiterate my thanks to those who have added this story to Favourites and/or Story Watch.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Midnight on the Firing Line**

The shadow of night crept across Pandora once again. As he settled into his temporary hammock adjacent to the grove, Eytukan found his appreciation for the relief of sleep increasing exponentially. The day had been long and his weary mind was eager to shed those vivid images of the earlier chaos. Of course he knew it could only provide a temporary measure. Tomorrow that chaos would return with greater intensity and Eytukan was painfully aware that he may not even live to see another nightfall. Nevertheless Eywa had chosen to lay the burden of the Na'vi people upon his shoulders and while he remained unsure of the reason behind the Great Spirit's choice, he dutifully accepted the responsibility he had been given. As such he intended to sleep well that night so his mind would be readily steeled for his meeting with destiny. Yet as Eytukan felt the gentle touch of sleep at the edges of his consciousness, he heard the closing footsteps from his right. Slowly shifting into a sitting posture, his eyes were greeted by the comforting sight of his approaching mate.

'I hope I am not disturbing you at such an hour, my beloved.'

'Think nothing of it, Mo'at. You know how greatly I value your counsel.'

'You do much to flatter me, Eytukan, but let us not speak as _Olo'eyktan_ and _Tsahìk_, but as a mated pair. I can sense that you have been troubled as of late, as we all have experienced, but I cannot even begin to comprehend the sheer pressure your duties must be exerting upon you. Would I be correct that you are doubtful as to whether you can measure up to the legend of your great forefather, the Fifth Toruk Makto?'

'You are perceptive as ever, beloved. Whilst I do not question Eywa's wisdom, I am nonetheless lost as to why I of all the chieftains of our time was selected for such a task. I would not have been surprised had it been one more revered as a great warrior, like Akwey or Ilisha. Yet Akwey has already departed from us and the hour of unprecedented bloodshed edges ever closer.'

'Your concerns are unsurprising, but you must believe me when I say that no other could have been more fitting for the task at hand. Your wisdom is unparalleled and that fact is known to all Na'vi. You may not believe it, Eytukan, but our people feel great comfort in the knowledge that it is you they turn to at such an hour. As for Akwey, his memory shall be with us eternally and I am sure young Rasi will follow admirably in his father's footsteps. The Horse Clan has greater awareness of a warrior's duty than any of the tribes and they will quickly recover from the loss of their leader, no matter the tragedy of his passing.'

'You always did have faith in me, Mo'at, and your words do wonders to calm my nerves.'

'I am glad to hear it, beloved, and may I say that no matter what happens I love you. It was an honour to be mated with you, but you have proven to be not only a great chief, but a great Na'vi.'

With that Mo'at sat before her mate and outstretched her arms, offering an embrace of support. Eytukan leaned in to accept her offer, wrapping his own arms around her as her head lay against his chest. _Yes_, thought Eytukan, _I truly am fortunate to have you._

* * *

Elsewhere in the grove Tsu'Tey's nightly agitations were also proving too great to ignore. Unable to settle down he instead paced along the forest floor, wary of any nocturnal predators that may be lurking in the shadows. Their daytime clash with the Sky People was fresh in his mind and though his sense of duty remained absolute, the first appearance of the demonic creatures with stone-like hides had him shaken. He had stood in horrified witness as they cut through their warriors, their unnatural skin laughing off their weapons in silent contempt. He had personally let arrow after arrow fly into their direful ranks yet their advance never faltered. Although the gathered Na'vi had taken the effort to remove their fallen from the grove, in the waning moonlight Tsu'Tey could still see patches of earth around him stained with the blood of his kinsmen. Leaning against his upright spear Tsu'Tey took a moment of silence to honour the dead, allowing his head to fall and eyes to close in prayer.

'I take it you came to pay respect to the fallen?' In that instant Tsu'Tey knew the identity of his uninvited visitor. Without shifting posture he made his response.

'I take it you weren't able to sleep, Neytiri?'

'Good to see your deductive skills haven't been blunted, Tsu'Tey', the young heiress replied in amusement, 'as for why that was the case, I have the strangest feeling it's for the same reason as you.'

Upon hearing this, Tsu'Tey stirred from his stance of mourning to face his betrothed.

'You oughtn't to assume so readily, Neytiri, but I know that you are of a strong mind and understand what it means to be a warrior. Yes, I worry for our people. You have seen as clearly as me what these devils from the skies are capable of. You know what lengths they proclaimed they'd be willing to go to in order to destroy us completely. Nevertheless my faith in your father is unshakeable. I can assure you of that much.'

'Your sense of duty is commendable as always, Tsu'Tey, but you shouldn't allow your concerns to bring you shame.' Neytiri came closer to stand in front of him before continuing, her golden eyes meeting with those of her promised mate. 'Tell me, Tsu'Tey – who would expect you to be fearless through all of this? Your pride is well-known and there are those who regard you as arrogant, but I know you to be an honourable Na'vi. I know you will remain at my father's side no matter what diabolical forces the Sky People throw towards us. I know you would give your life to preserve that of our people. For that you can never be considered anything less than a true warrior.'

'Your words of encouragement show great promise for your future as _Tsahìk_, Neytiri. You do your parents justice. Tell me – what do _you_ think of our chances?'

'The situation looks dire. I will openly admit that much. Yet hope does not die so easily. While there is courage in our hearts Eywa will not abandon us so easily. Put your fears to rest tonight, Tsu'Tey. I believe you will have the opportunity to prove yourself against the Sky People sooner than you think.'

* * *

'This Colonel Vek to all column leaders; are you in position? Over.' Vek listened to the chorus of affirmative responses over the vox-unit before continuing with his orders. 'Column Beta, begin closing on the left flank. Column Gamma, continue your advance until you are beyond the xenos encampment then close in from the rear. Column Alpha, follow my lead up front. Over and out.' With that Vek glanced down at the auspex, observing the blips indicating the friendly contacts around him as the group advanced through the undergrowth. The column was spearheaded by a Leman Russ squadron. The lead tank of the formation served as his command vehicle, outfitted with improved comms and rough terrain modifications. Behind them trailed the column of Armoured Fist units while the various light and medium support vehicles watched the flanks, ready to break away in rapid assault at his command. Satisfied that his orders had been received, Vek opened a channel to the field bunker. 'Vek to HQ, Colonel Dayvis – are you there?'

'We are receiving you, Colonel Vek. Have you completed your encirclement?'

'Affirmative, Colonel, we are advancing on the grove now. Are those Basiliks of yours in position?'

'All Earthshakers are honed in and ready to fire. Shall we commence bombardment?'

'Fire when ready, Colonel. Cease fire when I report we are entering the bombardment zone.'

'Okay, Colonel. Be sure to tell me when those Navy flyboys can drop my men into combat.'

'Will do; Vek over and out.' With that Vek shifted his focus to the approaching grove, the stone circle creeping into sight. The armoured formation gradually spread while advancing, Sentinels and Hellhound variants taking position in the widening gaps between the Russ tanks. As if his thoughts were being carefully read by the God-Emperor, it was at the moment Vek reckoned the main tanks were in optimum firing range that he heard the familiar crescendo of whistles from above. Seconds later the silence of the night was shattered like glass as a blossom of flame erupted before him. As the explosions tore through the target zone, Vek ordered the Leman Russ squadron to halt and lend their own fire to the emerging chaos. As arranged the lighter vehicles darted on past the halted battle tanks, tracers and multi-lasers breaking up the darkness as they closed on the Na'vi encampment. In the distance Vek could also make out similar flashes indicating the other columns were also engaging the enemy. As the frenzied screams of the Na'vi became more prominent over the din of gunfire, the transformation was complete. In what mere days ago had been a paradise they had opened the gates of Hell.

* * *

Another explosion smashed into the undergrowth to Tsu'Tey's right, the debris narrowly missing him as he stumbled from the resulting shockwave. Neytiri followed close behind, the two maintaining a low profile as they hurried along the jungle path. The roar of the advancing non-creatures filled the grove, the clatter of their alien weapons filling the air at every angle. The roused Na'vi scrambled from their sleeping areas in whatever direction seemed to promise escape. In most cases their hopes were dashed by a fatal stream of heavy projectiles or crimson beams. The grove was already despoiled by fresh corpses and every so often the scurrying pair came across a Na'vi still within inches of life, lying torn open in ways that even the battle-hardened Tsu'Tey could not help but be sickened by. While it went against every moral fibre in his body, he left them where they lay writing in agony. They were too far gone to be saved and if the two of them were going to pull through this inferno, they could afford no time to even administer a merciful death. Grabbing Neytiri's arm and ducking into the side greenery, they avoided the attentions of a trio of walking non-creatures striding along the path behind them. Those Na'vi who were not so fortunate in finding cover were swiftly mowed down by the searing beams of hellish light. Pushing through the undergrowth the two burst into the open once more, crossing paths with a familiar face in the process.

'Tsu'Tey? Neytiri? Thank Eywa you are alive.'

'The same to you, Beyral' replied Neytiri as the Na'vi party headed by the esteemed huntress came to a halt around them, stooping to take cover as the Sky People continued to pound the forest from above. 'What of my father? Is he alright?'

'By Eywa's blessing he's survived, as have all the tribal leaders. He is attempting to guide them and their retinues to safety as we speak. Come – I shall lead you to him.'

A thunderous crash came from their right, causing them to divert their eyes to the source. Some distance away several boxy non-creatures were charging past, smashing aside or clambering over the jungle plants with ease. Neytiri identified several as the type that had transported the _Archmaygos_' entourage to the grove on their ill-fated mission of diplomacy.

'Those non-creatures must be carrying troops within them. They intend to finish us off completely!'

'Not unless we do something about it' added Tsu'Tey, his eyes remaining on the earthly transports as they rumbled into the mayhem of slaughter before them. 'I reckon they are hunting down the chieftains. They seek to cripple our leadership. We cannot allow this happen! Neytiri – go with Beyral to your father and make sure he can lead the representatives to safety. The rest of you – come with me. We must open a wide enough gap in their lines for Eytukan to make his escape.'

Before Neytiri could voice any opposition to Tsu'Tey's borderline suicidal suggestion she found Beyral's hand on her shoulder, urging her away as the explosions crept steadily towards them. Accepting her line of duty she turned around and followed the Omaticaya huntress into the depths of the undergrowth, glancing back every so often to see Tsu'Tey's party creeping hurriedly in the opposite direction; straight towards the oncoming non-creatures.

* * *

'Vek to Dayvis; my Chimeras are entering the bombardment zone and are about unload their squads. Cease fire immediately.'

'Understood, Colonel – we are holding fire now.'

'Thank you, Colonel. Tell me – has the Arch-Magos finished preparing for the final stage of the operation?'

'Yes, Vek, and believe me when I say those xenos won't know what hit them.'

Although it remained hidden behind his rebreather unit, Vek allowed a smirk of vague sadism to creep across his lips in anticipation. 'In that case you can tell the flyboys they can start dropping in those Glory Boys of yours. I'll continue to co-ordinate the armour from here. Over.'

Vek promptly switched the frequency to open channels to all of his units. 'Attention all columns – all Armoured Fists are to disembark when ready. All heavy tanks move in to provide medium-range fire support. Over.'

The standard chorus of acknowledgements chimed in while Vek felt his own Russ lurch forward towards the thick of the action. Overhead he could hear the whirr of the approaching Valkyries, no doubt having received word from Colonel Dayvis. _Yes_, thought Vek as the Russ' sponson-mounted heavy bolters joined the cacophony of violence around him, _there can be no escape for the xeno chief_.

* * *

Tsu'Tey clutched his spear as the shots flew overhead. He had thankfully managed to unite several splinter groups en route to assist him, but he was already questioning the logic of his decision. Breaking into a sprint, he managed to take cover behind the nearest tree base, three of his Omaticaya kinsmen promptly joining him. The fifth in their group was less fortunate, cut down in the open by the rapid beams of light from the lead transport of the approaching column. Glancing across the path he spotted another group gathering behind a similar tree parallel to their own, drawing arrows in preparation for the ambush. Tsu'Tey put away the spear and drew his own bow likewise, eyeing the three transports as they lumbered past the pair of trees. The boxy non-creatures eventually came to a halt, emitting clouds of thick, white smoke as they did so. Peering into the haze, Tsu'Tey could make out several smaller shapes emerging from the larger silhouettes in an ordered fashion. In a manner befitting Na'vi courage, several Omaticaya and Tipani clansmen rushed forward to meet them in close quarters, adding their war cries to the din of battle. They were swiftly gunned down in a barrage of luminous red.

Swiftly raising his arm, Tsu'Tey signalled those sensible enough to remain in cover to take aim. The ominous shapes continued to make their way out of the smoke, laying down suppressive fire in all directions as they spread to cover the column's flanks. Tsu'Tey was now able to see their complete forms in the glow of the moonlight. They were unlike the Sky People who had entered the grove the previous day, lacking any of their distinctive augmentations. Nor were they like the mysterious angels of death who had revealed themselves to the Na'vi. Rather they wore what appeared to be a fabric uniform of dull green and brown. Evidently these were only the rank-and-file of the Sky People's forces, but Tsu'Tey was nevertheless unnerved by the strange headgear they wore that almost completely obscured their faces. Without being able to read their expressions, they were like wraiths advancing towards them with a silent purpose. Unwilling to be so intimidated by what he knew to be mere mortals, Tsu'Tey released his strung arrow into their ranks. The rest of the bowmen around him followed suit and Tsu'Tey's anxieties were temporarily banished as several of their targets fell under the hail of missiles. Yet the Sky People proved resolute in their duty and pressed their assault, taking up firing positions wherever possible to return the favour to their attackers. He now saw several of their squad members carrying much bulkier and more exotic looking devices, which they raised towards the tree line as their comrades continued to pin the hidden Na'vi with their regular weapons. Moments later a series of small explosions ripped along the tree line, driving Na'vi from their positions in a shower of deadly shrapnel.

Tsu'Tey cursed as a member of his party was struck by one of the ranged explosives. A couple of loosened arrows later he silenced the Sky Person responsible, but even ridding the alien squad of its specialist was not enough to swing the engagement in their favour. Already several Na'vi parties had been severely reduced in numbers, cut down by small arms fire as they were driven from cover. In the distance Tsu'Tey could make out a pair of Sky People handling a large tube-like device, seemingly fitting a smaller object onto its head. The soldiers proceeded to turn said cylinder towards the remaining Na'vi. A moment later the undergrowth was struck by an even larger blast, smashing a hole clean through their ranks. Seizing the opportunity, the Sky People formations rose from their positions to continue their advance, falling upon the Na'vi survivors with automatic fire. Their transports slowly crept behind, lending their own fire to the steady assault. Hearing the rumble of larger non-creatures somewhere behind, Tsu'Tey begrudgingly gave the signal to fall back. He fought to ignore the malodour of charred corpses and the cries of the dying as he turned to run. Maintaining composure as he did so, he rallied whatever elements of the retreating task-force around him he could gain the attention of. Eytukan would still need time to make his escape and Tsu'Tey had no intention of allowing the Sky People to reach him so easily. He refused to miss one stride even as he felt the familiar roar and accompanying wind passing above. The foreboding shape soared over the treetops into the distance and as he endeavoured to keep the retreat in order, Tsu'Tey prayed the airborne carrier would not discover the sole thing it could be seeking.

* * *

Tory remained sharp as he tightened his grip on the Valkyrie's controls, steering the craft so it almost hugged the canopy below. He was still able to make out some details of the action underneath as portions of the forest floor where illuminated by sporadic explosions and rays of moonlight. In the corner of his eye he spotted a party of resisting xenos being instantly bathed in flaming promethium by an advancing Hellhound. Several of the larger tanks had also entered the thick of the combat, Leman Russ levelling their turrets and sponsons into the ranks of fleeing aliens to devastating effect. Practically the entire gathering had been driven into rout. Under ordinary circumstances Tory would question the need for his gunship's presence. While the Imperium prided itself on the philosophy of total extermination, the destruction of a few hundred primitives seemed a task that the mechanised force from Armageddon could deal with quite easily by itself. Yet Tory was aware of the grave importance of this mission. Somewhere in the shadowy depths of the forest below, the native chiefs were gathered and would almost certainly be attempting to escape the carnage. Now was the perfect opportunity for the Imperials to remove the central stem of the native war effort in one swift stroke. He knew of the rapid gathering of xeno forces in the region that was occurring at this very moment. If this tribal union was permitted to grow in strength into the thousands, even the Imperium's infinitely more potent technology could fail to hold back the tide. Now Tory kept attentive to his vox unit for any news of the leaders' position. If they could be taken out at this early stage, it could demoralise the xenos enough to sabotage their war effort and buy the Imperials time until the rest of the fleet arrived. As though sensing his impatience, the vox unit finally crackled open with the desired information.

'Valkyrie One, this is Colonel Vek. One of my Armoured Fists has reported spotting several of the chieftains, including their primary leader, making their way through the undergrowth in Subsector G. They appear to be heading north by 14 degrees. Over.'

'Understood, Colonel, we shall move to seek and destroy. Shall I order the rest of the formation to unload their passengers into that subsector? Over.'

'A sound suggestion, Lieutenant – go right ahead. Keep me updated on any further developments. I'll inform Colonel Dayvis that his troops are about to enter combat. Over.'

After relaying the order to his wing-mates, Tory hit the switch to activate his gunship's intercom system.

'Eddie? You there? Just got word of the chiefs' position. We're moving to intercept now. Are your grav-chutes ready for insertion?'

'Good to hear, Tory, and yes, consider us ready to go. About time too – it's been getting awfully cramped back here.'

'You'll get to stretch your legs soon enough, mate. Doubt you'll need it, but if you want any aerial support while you're down there, just give me a call!'

'Will do, mate', Korrus chuckled into the intercom, 'will do.'

* * *

'Neytiri!' Eytukan cried as he rushed forward to embrace his daughter. 'I had feared the worst.'

'As had I, father, but we have little time. The Sky People may be on to our location as we speak. We must get you and the other chiefs out of here while we still have the chance.'

Eytukan only nodded in acknowledgement as he relieved his daughter of the embrace. All around him he could hear the roar of carnage, only there were now disconcertingly few Na'vi cries within the sound scope. Still he was thankful that his mate and daughter were with him at such a time. Chiefs Huasabi and Ilisha were also present, as well as a handful of bodyguards from their three respective clans.

It was then Huasabi who chose to enter the conversation. 'If we continue along this route, we can emerge from the north on the border with Tipani land. I can then spread word to the survivors to reconvene at our Hometree.'

'Your support is greatly appreciated, yet there remains a considerable distance to be covered. Let us make haste.'

With that, the party continued to press on through the savage undergrowth. While their forms were obscured by the thick canopy above, Eytukan could still hear the drone of the flying non-creatures circling the area overhead, presumably in search of them. Raising his voice as he strode onward, he attempted to catch the attention of two of his companions over the din of battle; 'What news of your followers, Ilisha? And that of Rasi?'

In between sharp gasps for air, the Ikran People's matriarch responded. 'My Ikran Riders are taking flight wherever possible, Eytukan. A few units are attempting to distract the enemy while our kinsmen escape the warzone. Last I saw of Rasi, he was leading a mounted detachment of his clansmen into the fray to do likewise. Don't worry – I doubt he has any plans to become a martyr like his father.'

'I hope not, Ilisha – may Eywa guide him out of this bloodbath in one piece.'

The group was approaching the outskirts of the grove when Neytiri sensed a change in the surrounding air. The drones above no longer seemed so distant and a peculiar set of winds had begun blowing around them. The following seconds were marked by a number of small, but distinct thuds from close-by and as she strained her ears, Neytiri could just about make out the unmistakeable sound of footsteps over the unnatural gusts. She took little time in deducing their cause and raising the party's awareness to this.

'The non-creatures! They're landing their troops in the vicinity. They have discovered us! Hurry – while we still have time to evade them!'

As she hastened their band onward through the undergrowth, Neytiri was mindful to keep her clutched spear at the ready. She was under no illusion that she or any other member of their little group could face the Sky People on equal terms, but if there was any threat made on her father's life, she would gladly lay down her own if it meant he had even the smallest chance of surviving.

* * *

'Ok boys, you know the drill! Move it!' Korrus wasted no time in throwing aside his grav-chute and returning his Kasrkin squad to order. The Cadian elites proved true to their reputation and quickly fell into formation, Hellguns at the ready as they took urgent strides towards the given co-ordinates in an almost synchronised fashion. He knew that the other Valkyries had unloaded their veteran squads into the fray almost immediately after Tory had brought them to the drop site. At present they were establishing a perimeter around the subsector to block any obvious points of exit for the fleeing Na'vi. By the will of the Golden Throne, the xenos chief could not be allowed to escape his clutches. His Hellpistol was drawn and his readied power sword glowed ominously in the dim light. It was distant, but he could certainly sense movement ahead. Urging his troops on in double time, he kept his eyes peeled on the surrounding vegetation. He knew from experience and common sense that such an important figure would not attempt to escape completely unprotected. At any second a hidden ambush could be sprung upon them by the xenos. Even the native fauna could prove deadly if provoked – something that several lower ranking Cadians and Steel Legionaries alike had learned the hard way. Yet his Kasrkin would not be so careless in their operation. They were the pride of Cadia. It would take more than spear-wielding primitives or local wildlife to prevent them from completing their mission. As if responding to his thoughts, a distinct whoosh of air brushed past his ear, followed by a hard thud as the projectile embedded in the tree behind him.

'Enemy contacts at 4 o'clock! Split into fireteams. Team One – come with me after the chief. Team Two – engage the enemy so we can close on the target. Try to give us covering fire. Keep a channel open to Valkyrie One if you need extraction.' Obeying with mechanical precision, the rear half of his squad broke away to take up firing positions, taking opportunities to unload their Hellguns into the approaching xenos wherever possible. Confident that his men would perform to their set standard, Korrus urged his own fireteam onward, maintaining a low profile as he did so. With his Hellpistol raised ahead of him, he squeezed off a burst into a dark shape charging at him from the forward-right. The crimson rays found their mark but Korrus wasted no time in visually confirming the kill; that familiar thud against the ground was all the confirmation he needed. Several more streams of amplified las-fire erupted from his squad mates, continuing to cut down their alien assailants as the Kasrkin advance continued. Gunning down another of the damnable creatures to clear a path ahead, Korrus' ears picked up a low rumble in the background. It was indistinct but certainly present, akin to a roll of thunder from a distant storm. Immediately realising the situation, Korrus spurred his troops forward in double time while hastily opening the channel on his headset vox-unit.

'Sergeant Korrus to Valkyrie 1, come in. You there, Tory?'

'Getting you loud and clear, Eddie. What's your situation?'

'I suspect we have cavalry units inbound on our position. I'd also guess those flying things of theirs will be joining us soon, so keep an eye out. My squad's split into fireteams, so inform Veteran Squads Gamma and Delta to convene on Team Two near the drop site. I'm leading Team One after their chief. Over.'

'As you wish, Eddie. I'll also relay this intelligence to Colonel Vek. His units should start moving in on the subsector soon enough. Over and out.'

Closing the channel once more, Korrus pressed on with greater vigour in his strides, his power sword thirsting for xeno blood.

* * *

A small sense of relief swept over Tsu'Tey as the familiar shapes glided overhead, mount and rider alike filling their air with battle cries. He could not tell from such a distance whether the airborne cavalry were of Omaticaya, Tipani or Eastern Sea origin, but even though he knew too well that they could not hope to offer much resistance against the seemingly invulnerable creations of the Sky People, they could still provide an opportunity for the remaining Na'vi to escape the encircling forces. By his reasoning, Eytukan would be taking the northern route towards the Tipani Hometree. He had no means of confirming this, but was confident in his experience with the chief's wisdom and his own knowledge of combat. With this in mind he had led his hastily reassembled party in that direction and had thus far been able to evade most of the enemy columns and mobile infantry units. He knew that they would be fortunate to have any sizeable number of survivors, but the future of the entire war effort lay on Eytukan's escape. Now approaching the area where he would probably be found, Tsu'Tey readied his bow once more. He knew that the flying non-creatures were still airborne and along the way he had noticed several of their terrestrial units beginning to change course towards their current position. If Eytukan was to be extracted successfully, they would have to begin their operation immediately.

'Brother, can you see anything ahead?'

'No, Tsu'Tey, I see no-one…wait, there's some movement ahead to our left. Something advancing through the undergrowth. If I were to guess, I'd say enemy infantry.'

Tsu'Tey cursed under his breath. The enemy had managed to reach the area before them. This meant that matters were even more urgent than he had initially feared.

'Then we have no choice but to engage them. Take your half of the party up the left flank and we'll advance to meet them head-on. If we can divide their fire, we should be able to close in for hand-to-hand combat.'

After some hurried acknowledgements, Tsu'Tey began to creep swiftly but silently towards his target, sticking to cover wherever possible. His party followed suit and as he had previously instructed, they kept spread out over a reasonable distance. Tsu'Tey reasoned that in this manner, they would not be as susceptible to the heavier 'area of effect' weapons the Sky People had employed against them earlier. As he approached this latest enemy, he noticed that they did not entirely resemble the soldiers he had previously engaged. They lacked the peculiar headdress that distinguished the troopers they had encountered before and their combat fatigues did not incorporate the all-covering outer coat of their counterparts. The colour scheme was also noticeably different, although it still followed a green and brown camouflage pattern. They were proceeding through the undergrowth in a weave pattern with their weapons before them at the ready. Although he could not pin down the exact reason, Tsu'Tey felt a certain apprehension at the prospect of engaging these particular Sky People. It was almost as though they emanated a distinct aura of discipline and purpose that the other soldiers had not possessed. At this point, however, it was too late to begin reconsidering their course of action and Tsu'Tey realised that with Eytukan's life in the balance it was unavoidable. They had managed to almost close the distance completely and if they could only go unnoticed for a moment longer, they may be able to take them completely by surprise. As if in answer, a sudden crack broke the silence and a red beam of light narrowly missed his right shoulder.

'They've spotted us! Forget the ambush! Engage at will!'

Tsu'Tey immediately ducked to the side as more of the deadly rays materialised around him. One of his less fortunate brothers failed to react so quickly and was thrown back spectacularly as the beams punched through his torso. Tsu'Tey crawled behind the nearest sturdy plant he could find and prepared an arrow. It appeared his instincts had been correct. Not only did these Sky People seem to possess a keener combat awareness to their regular comrades, but their shots hit with greater accuracy and precision. As the red beams chipped away at the tree trunk on both sides, Tsu'Tey's mind sped through all the possible manoeuvres he could take to close the gap with this elite party. His trail of thought was lost as the light rays were joined by an ominous thud as he felt his cover being shaken by a heavy impact. Realising that the squad possessed some sort of support weapon akin to the explosive device he had witnessed earlier, Tsu'Tey took a gamble and dove out from the right of the plant, loosing his arrow in the direction he surmised as the source of enemy fire. Eywa seemed to guide his arrow's path as the missile found its mark in a Sky Person's chest. Confident that its lethal poisons would finish the job, Tsu'Tey quickly drew a second arrow and released it into the Sky Person directly ahead of him. He was similarly brought down before he could swing his own weapon round to face Tsu'Tey. Unfortunately for the Na'vi warrior, his fingers reached back to his quiver only to be met with thin air. At that moment another of the veterans had brought his weapon to bear and squeezed the trigger. Tsu'Tey hit the ground to avoid the hail of rapid-fire, but he was not as quick-footed as he could have been and bit down on his lip as several shots grazed his shoulder and torso with a burning sensation.

Glancing to his left, Tsu'Tey could make out the vague forms of the other party emerging from the tree line, taking opportune shots with their bows as several of their targets diverted attention from him to return fire. Seizing the opportunity, Tsu'Tey stored away his bow and readied his spear. Studying the enemy squad's position, he noticed an unusual device being operated in cover by a pair of Sky People ahead of him. It was a bulky object that appeared to be constructed around a long, cylindrical barrel. This was presently being directed by its crew towards the Na'vi assaulting from the flank. Seconds later, the barrel erupted in a series of pounding shots, sending its Na'vi victims reeling as the small explosions thudded around them. Without hesitating to bear his own safety in mind, Tsu'Tey was sprinting towards the emplacement. The operators heard his light footsteps approaching from behind and scrambled for their personal weapons to defend themselves, but nevertheless found themselves brutally impaled by the spear in quick succession, slumping to Tsu'Tey's feet as he sprang into action once more. Now that he had tasted freshly spilled blood on the air, Tsu'Tey allowed the instincts born from years of battle to guide him. He was more than a soldier on the front line; he was a warrior of the Omaticaya. Without a slip in his step, Tsu'Tey had closed the distance with his next target, barely granting him time to react before his spear point had sent its victim to whatever afterlife the Sky People believed in. His disturbance to their formation had given ample opportunity for his kinsmen to also close the gap and soon enough, Tsu'Tey found himself fighting side by side with his brothers in a frenzied melee.

In spite of the Na'vi's considerably greater stature and physical strength, the Sky People proved resilient to the last and reformed their ranks to defend themselves in close quarters. On the left flank one unfortunate Na'vi was quickly consumed by chemical flames that were spat from the mouth of his adversary's weapon. Several more were cut down by point-blank rapid-fire even as they were upon the enemy in hand-to-hand. One Sky Person tossed a small object along the right flank, causing a blast and shower of fragments that cut down another of Tsu'Tey's kin. Now that they had regained their resolve after the initial shock of his counterattack, Tsu'Tey's opponents rose to meet him in physical combat, deflecting his spear strikes with their weapons and thrusting their bayonets upward in retaliation. Such unrestrained fury against a foe that towered over them as he did was nothing short of frightening. With the din of the approaching non-creatures growing ever more prominent, Tsu'Tey wondered if this defiant handful of foot soldiers would actually succeed in denying his passage to Eytukan there and then. It was at that moment that there was a new entry on the soundscape; the welcoming noise of thundering hooves and battle-cries bearing down from behind.

Tsu'Tey's anxieties melted away as several of their opponents faltered in their resolve, falling back in desperation. Those courageous enough to remain in combat promptly found themselves overrun by their numerically and physically superior foes. Those who had turned and fled were swiftly cut down by the newly arrived Direhorse riders like prey to avian predators. As this welcome relief force regrouped to move on to the next combat, Tsu'Tey sighted their lead figure and recognised him immediately.

'Chief Rasi! How goes the evacuation?'

'Tsu'Tey? Of the Omaticaya? I had feared you dead, brother. My riders have been striving to open windows of escape for our kinsmen, but I have seen too many fallen to believe that our survivors will be many in number.'

'I fear so as well, Great Horse Chief, but I am presently leading a relief mission to Eytukan and the remaining _Olo'eyktan. _I believe them to be nearby, taking the northern route towards the Tipani Hometree. The Sky People are aware of their position, but if we hurry we may be able to save them.'

A shell abruptly detonated behind the assembled group, indicating they were now in visual range of the approaching non-creatures.

'Then we must make like the wind! Come, Tsu'Tey – ride with me. Tell your kinsmen to mount up likewise. If matters are as you say, consider the Horse Clan honour-bound to guarantee their passage.'

* * *

'Tory? Are you still there?'

'Yes, Eddie – what's the situation?'

'I've just received word from a Steel Legion armoured column that Veteran Squad Gamma has been completely wiped out by the xenos. They've also reported an enemy cavalry unit heading in this direction. Can you provide air-to-ground fire along the northern edge of the subsector to provide suppression in Squad Gamma's absence? My fireteam and Veteran Squad Delta intend to close the noose around their leaders in the undergrowth. Oh, and can you give Fireteam 2 a lift? They're getting a bit swamped by the natives and I don't like the sound of that inbound cavalry unit. Over.'

'Will do, Eddie. I'm making my way to pick them up now and then I'll head on to the northern perimeter as requested. Over.'

Closing the vox frequency once again, Korrus found himself relying on his years of Kasrkin discipline to bite back on his frustration. The chief had to be only just out of their reach at present, yet he had not faltered once in his step. To contribute to the pressure, it was clear that the path that his council was using was weaving too deeply into the unforgiving depths of the jungle for either their terrestrial or aerial vehicles to reach him. As things stood, it was up to him to deliver the executioner's blow. He could only hope that Tory could successfully cause the xeno chief to double back towards them and Squad Delta. Only five or so minutes later, his ears welcomed the familiar drone of an overhead engine. Soon enough, Korrus could make out a series of small explosions and crimson bursts in the distant background, indicating that Tory was proceeding with his strafing runs. _Well Tory, that must have been the fastest pick-up you've ever performed_, Korrus mused silently, _but should I really expect any less from you?_

* * *

'I'm afraid I simply cannot allow you to continue in this direction, my chief. It is clear that the flying non-creature is lying in wait for you. Exiting from the end of this trail will only expose you to its wrath.'

'But Sister Beyral – surely doubling back is exactly what they intend us to do? These fiends are clearly of greater cunning than I had expected.'

'I understand that allowing ourselves to act as helpless prey to our hunters is not a comforting prospect, Eytukan' came Huasabi's voice of reassurance, 'but as it stands, to follow our present course means certain death. However, we can afford to take our chances against our pursuers, with force if necessary.'

With a sigh of exasperation, Eytukan conceded to his fellow chieftain's reasoning and headed back along the forest trail. Not wishing to appear shaken by the prospect of facing the jaws of death head-on, he barked a series of orders to his bodyguard.

'Neytiri? Advance with Beyral's unit along the left flank. Huasabi, if your own retinue can form a vanguard, it would be most helpful. Good. The rest of you stay close, but keep in cover wherever possible.'

Advancing as he had instructed, the small party weaved along the forest floor, anticipation building by the footstep as they strode towards their oncoming hunters. It was only a few minutes before he heard a familiar call ahead on his left. Focusing his aged eyes, Eytukan registered the foreboding silhouettes approaching from the opposite direction, similarly weaving through the trees. It was in these next precarious moments that the fate of their entire war effort hung in the balance. Silently praying to Eywa for the strength of his ancestors, Eytukan prepared to make his next move.

* * *

'Sir, I can confirm enemy contacts ahead advancing towards us in cover. It must be them.'

'Excellent. Close in immediately; Attack Pattern Epsilon. Don't let any escape.'

Stepping with heightened determination, Korrus brushed through the undergrowth and readied himself to strike. As he had ordered, the rest of the fireteam fanned out as they advanced, readying their own weapons. Soon enough they were greeted by the predictable whistle of inbound arrows, embedding in the tree trunks and forest floor around them. The Kasrkin responded in kind with their Hellguns, opening up a torrent of red beams into the enemy position.

'That ought to keep them pinned. Greyson? Hunter? Come with me up the right flank. The rest of you maintain a slow advance, but don't let up on that suppressive fire!'

The unit moved in perfect unison as Korrus sped up to a cautious run, Greyson and Hunter falling in behind him. The remaining two continued to creep ahead slowly, peppering the thicket ahead with intensified lasfire. Shoving through the vines and bushes that hampered his movement, Korrus readied his Hellpistol as his flanking manoeuvre approached completion.

'Sir? I have inbound enemy contacts from our right.'

'It's an ambush. Hunter – form an offensive front with me. Greyson – I hope that plasma gun's warmed up and ready to go.'

Their first assailant leapt from his place of concealment to reach striking distance of Korrus. A quick shot to the head from the Sergeant's Hellpistol was all it took to nullify the threat. The next few natives rushed at them from cover, hoping to avenge their fallen kinsman. One more was cut down by Korrus and Hunter's combined fire while another fell screaming in agony as his body was incinerated by a blast from Greyson's plasma gun. The surviving natives of this wave were now bearing down on the trio in close quarters. Temporarily putting aside his Hellpistol, Korrus surged forward to meet them, letting the momentum guide the swing of his power sword. A further two xenos were cleaved open in mid charge by the energised blade while their remaining comrade was gunned down at point-blank range by Hunter.

'Well, that was easy.'

'Stay focused, Hunter. The rest of their unit is falling back, but the chief's probably making use of this diversion to escape. Let's close back in on their central position. Move it!'

Wheeling around, Korrus saw to his relief that the other two members of his fireteam were almost upon the chief's assumed position. Striding forward, he contributed his own suppressive fire. There was nothing that could possibly deny him his prey now.

'Sir? We're picking up enemy units inbound, gaining ground very quickly. We suspect it's the cavalry unit we were warned about.'

Korrus swore under his breath. They were presently exposed to attack and would need to hold their ground in cover to meet this serious and imminent threat. He knew that Squad Delta was close by, but they would still be on their own for at least another couple of minutes. After making an unpleasant decision in priority between his squad and his objective, Korrus once again opened his channel to Valkyrie 1.

'Tory? Are you there? We have a critical situation down here.'

'Still reading you, Eddie, but I've hit a snag of my own up here. Some of those damned flying things of theirs are ganging up on my Valkyrie. I've tried to maintain my strafing runs, but I've had to take evasive manoeuvres to shake them off.'

Word of this invoked an ill feeling in Korrus. Glancing up to his target's last known location, he noticed the small rustle of leaves heading away into the jungle. At that crucial moment, the thunder of hooves surged in volume from the other direction of the trail.

'Ok, if you can tell Squad Delta to get here in double time, do it now!' Korrus frantically switched the vox control back to squad communication to give his hurried new orders. 'Hunter? Come with me after the target. The rest of you – fall back towards Squad Delta and take up firing positions. Form up with them if you can do so. The Emperor protects.'

Without bothering to register the acknowledgements, Korrus set off in a sprint after the xeno chief, Hunter staying close on his heels_. No, alien, I shall not allow you to evade me so easily._

* * *

'Do you see anything, Rasi?'

'Not yet, Tsu'Tey. Wait…I'm making something out ahead on our right. Looks like more enemy infantry.'

'They must be close to Eytukan. He would nearly be out of the area by now. We have to gain their attention.'

'Ready to dismount?'

'Ready.'

'Then let us go!'

With that, Rasi spurred his mount into a charge, the rest of his band following his example. As they surged towards the Sky People, one of his riders was blown from his mount by a small explosive launched from a distance. Another rider and his mount were incinerated in a ball of diabolic energies. Yet even as those infernal red beams erupted from various positions ahead, the Horse Clansmen did not falter in their advance. Soon enough they were upon their foes, launching arrows and spears at whatever targets were visible. Leaping down from Rasi's Direhorse, Tsu'Tey charged with primal fury through the Sky People's defensive fire, his spear thirsting for their blood with every stride.

* * *

'Hurry, Father! We are almost there!' Neytiri urged on as her father and the other delegates followed closely behind along the trail. Ilisha's Ikran riders were performing heroically against the hovering non-creatures, but she knew they were outmatched and could only distract them for so much longer. 'Keep it up!'

'I am trying, Neytiri, but remember that I am not as fleet of foot as I once was!' The Omaticaya chieftain struggled on, mindful of both the placing of his steps and the presence of the retinue around him. 'Are you alright back there, beloved?'

'Just about so, Eytukan' Mo'at responded between sharp gasps for air. 'Do not worry about me! Just keep going!'

The ageing matron's feet desperately scratched against the forest floor. Although she dared not say it, she could feel the fatigue weighing her down. Glancing back as she scrambled on, she could just make out the pair of figurse charging recklessly through the undergrowth behind them, battering aside the vegetation in desperation. Then it happened. Her right foot missed its intended placement on the rough terrain and slipped back. Mo'at felt her failing muscles finally give in as she fell against the ground. Battling against the fatigue, she attempted to rise from the forest floor. She considered crying out to her mate or daughter for help, but she could sense the approaching footsteps of the pursuing Sky People behind her. _No,_ she internally accepted, _they cannot risk their lives to save me. I have already performed my lifetime of duty. However much I would like to continue my services, I will not let the tribe die in the hope that I can live._

They were finally on the outlying borders of the sacred wood when Neytiri realised that something was amiss. Glancing round at their party, it did not take long for the problem to register.

'Mother!' She cried as she turned back, only for her eyes to be greeted by her collapsed form in the distance. Upon hearing her cry, Eytukan turned around in kind, his mouth widening in horror as he saw the pair of Sky People behind closing the gap with her. Yet as he moved to rally the party back towards her, his downed mate raised her head towards them with a desperate plea on her lips.

'Keep going, beloved! You cannot let them take you now! The survival of our tribe, of our species lies with you and Neytiri. Just know that I always loved you, Eytukan, and you daughter. By Eywa, our souls will meet again. I swear it.'

Eytukan began to take a step towards her only to find a hand against his shoulder.

'She's right. If you go back, those Sky People will only kill you too. Hurry! I know it's hard, but you mustn't turn back now! My riders cannot keep the airborne non-creatures occupied for much longer.'

Even as he felt his throat dry up and heart sink in his chest, Eytukan resigned himself to Ilisha's logic. He felt himself go numb as he allowed the Ikran matriarch's hand to guide him around. Time seemed to slow down with each step he took in his harrowed state, but he did not dare to look back. Instead he reached out for his daughter's familiar hand and grasped it, urging her along with him as the final image of his doomed wife refused to leave him. Neytiri, however, was not so reserved in her grief. While her father continued to hurry her along, she turned her head round for one final glance at her beloved mother. What she witnessed immediately made her regret it. There in the steadily departing background, she saw the man towering over her mother's battered, crouching form. From such a distance she could not see the final glare of defiance that Mo'at gave to the figure looming over her. What she could see was the Sky Person raising his fearsome blade before bringing it round in a sudden down-stroke, severing Mo'at's head from her body in a single coruscating arc.

'Mother!'

The anguished scream echoed through her mind even as Eytukan and Ilisha pulled against her desperate scrambling. Through she could not fight back her tears she eventually deferred their urges and turned around. As the party ran with new haste into the forest depths, she did not look back.

* * *

'Sergeant? Are you there?'

'Cassius? Did you rendezvous with Squad Delta?'

'Yes, Sir – we ran into each-other just as those xenos were arriving. Had to hurry to dig into any kind of defensive position, but we gave 'em hell regardless. Took quite a beating though. I'm afraid Greyson's dead. His plasma gun proved too unwieldy in such close quarters and he was cut down by the xeno cavalry. The rest of us made it through, but Squad Delta weren't so lucky. They've lost almost half their number. Guess they'll have to be merged with some of the other veteran squads.'

'Wait, you fought off that much cavalry in close quarters?'

'Yeah, it was looking grim but just when the tide seemed to be against us, Colonel Vek showed up with his column. Needless to say, the xenos weren't too keen on sticking around to fight those tanks. Hate to admit it, but we'd probably be goners if weren't for them. Speaking of which, the colonel wants to talk to you about the success of our mission. We did succeed, right?'

Choosing to ignore Cassius' added question, Korrus promptly ordered him to relay his vox link to Colonel Vek's command tank.

'Colonel? Do you read me?'

'Loud and clear, Sergeant. Tell me – did you terminate the xeno chief?'

'Negative, Colonel. I'm afraid they've disappeared into the wildest parts of the jungle and I can't traverse the landscape in any reasonable kind of pursuit. I did manage to get one of them though. If I'm not mistaken, it's their spiritual leader.' Korrus took a moment to inspect the decapitated body sprawled on the ground beside him as he awaited the colonel's response.

'Quite unfortunate, Sergeant, but I suppose these xenos have proven more cunning than I initially suspected. No matter – our gunships are no longer being harassed by their accursed reptiles. We'll see if we can pick them up on auspex. Do you require transport?'

'Negative, Colonel. I can call my assigned Valkyrie to come and pick me up once my men are onboard.'

'Very well then – I shall attend to my duties, but fear not. We shall crush these foul aliens under the iron boot of the Imperium in due time. The Emperor protects.'

'The Emperor protects.' With that final message, Korrus prepared to open his channel to Tory once again. He honestly was uncertain about the day's results. They had utterly levelled the grove and surrounding wilderness and as such let the xenos feel the Emperor's wrath, but against all odds the xeno chief had evaded him. Korrus knew well from experience and years of studying the art of war that as long as he lived, the enemy still had a rallying point. In light of this, they had failed in their objective to destroy the enemy war effort with a single decisive strike. Yet these shortcomings were certainly insufficient to dissuade his convictions. Glancing down at the severed corpse of the xeno matriarch, the message they had dealt to the alien savages was clear; to oppose the will of the Emperor is to choose destruction. All that Korrus was concerned about was how many loyal servants of His Imperial Majesty would be brought down with them in their dying moments. In the space of this sole encounter, one and half squads of Cadian veterans had been felled at the hands of these primitives; veterans of brutal clashes with such galactic monstrosities as the Greenskins and the Tyranids struck down with simple spears and arrows. At last Korrus cut off his trail of thought and brought his fingers to the vox control on the side of his headset.

* * *

'This is Colonel Vek. Do you copy, HQ?'

'This is Dayvis. We're reading you loud and clear, Colonel.'

'I'm afraid that we have suffered a slight setback, Colonel. It appears that your Kasrkin were unsuccessful in their mission. I have dispatched my Sentinels in his last known direction and the Valkyrie pilots are keeping an eye out, but it appears the xenos chief has evaded us.'

'An unfortunate turn of events indeed, Colonel. What of our sustained casualties?'

'A few of my Armoured Fists have taken casualties, but all in all our fatality rate has been acceptable. Unfortunately, the platoon of veterans accompanying your Kasrkins has been depleted to nearly quarter-strength.'

While the vox fell silent for a few seconds, Vek could imagine the grimace of disappointment forming on the Cadian officer's features. The news that his battle-hardened Cadians had actually been outmatched by these vile primitives would certainly not prove too agreeable.

'A sad day for the 92nd indeed, Colonel; have you completed the assignment the Arch-Magos set you?'

'Indeed, Colonel. My men are loading some of the better-conditioned bodies into his assigned Chimera as we speak. Has he shed any light on his reasons?'

'No, Colonel, but it appears that some of the xenology specialists under his command have uncovered something curious about the native flora and fauna. What it is exactly, I have no idea, but he seemed quite keen on acquiring those specimens.'

'I see. Speaking of the Arch-Magos, has he completed his operation?'

'Yes, everything's ready to go given the order.'

'Good. I believe my men have routed all the xenos from this sector. Inform the Arch-Magos he can proceed as planned.'

'Understood, Colonel. Our dead will be avenged a thousand-fold. Over and out.'

* * *

'Tsu'Tey? Thank Eywa you are safe'

'It fills me with greater joy to see you alive, my chief', was the honest response from the battle-weary tribesman, 'and it is a relief to know that so many also survived.'

Looking around at the assembled escapees on the forest-swept hillside, Eytukan knew exactly what his future son-in-law meant. Still, out of what had been nearly two hundred and fifty gathered Na'vi, there were barely forty around him. Of course, some of the survivors had simply headed off to rendezvous with the approaching forces from their respective clans, such as Rasi's horsemen after allowing their Omaticaya passengers to dismount and join their kinsmen. Yet the scene was marked with an air of emptiness as the battered survivors looked around to register those not among them. There was, unsurprisingly, one particular missing face that harrowed Eytukan the most. He had not personally witnessed his wife's final moments, but he nevertheless felt her absence as keenly as one would feel the loss of a body part. His ears were still ringing with that anguished scream from Neytiri's lips as she helplessly watched her beloved mother being brutally taken from her. Tsu'Tey dared not ask of her whereabouts. His chief's expression had spoken everything he needed to know. Instead, the younger clansman chose to offer his assistance in a manner more relevant to their current predicament.

'Should I tell the assembly to prepare for movement?'

'That will not be necessary, Tsu'Tey. I shall address them in a moment.'

'Then should I find Neytiri? She is…understandably shaken after tonight's events.'

'It pleases me to know that one as battle-hardened is capable of sympathy, Tsu'Tey. You are a fine choice of heir after all. Go to her, but do not be surprised if she is resistant to comfort. She is hurting very deeply, after all.'

'I…understand, my chief.'

Tsu'Tey had just turned to seek out his betrothed when he sensed it; a strange disturbance in the air. At first he feared it to be a patrolling wing of airborne non-creatures, but this was not the same sensation. It was as though the structure of the heavens and earth were rattling with unbelievable force. As it grew in power the entire assembly became aware of its presence. It had ascended to a violent gale when it burst overhead like a demonic force smashing through a celestial plane to enter the world of the living. It arced above the forests with a trail of hellfire. Tsu'Tey regained his senses just in time to register the alien object's trajectory.

'My chief! It's heading straight for…'

Tsu'Tey was never able to complete the utterance. The diabolical thing had come down upon its obvious target. The ground shook violently beneath him as the horizon erupted with flame. After staggering to right himself as the shockwave passed, he looked again at that point in the distance that was now billowing with black smoke. A moment later, he saw something that made his heart skip a beat. There, through the ominous clouds of smoke and dust, he saw the unmistakeable form of the Omaticaya Hometree toppling to one side before crashing down against the forest floor. The mass reaction from the gathered survivors was immediate. The hillside burst into cries and screams; some of horror, some of despair. Glancing around, Tsu'Tey could not see a single face that was not marked with streaming tears. While shaken to the point of almost losing his words, Tsu'Tey found the discipline to turn back to Eytukan and make his enquiry.

'What…what now, my chief?

The old patriarch's face remained in stunned silence for several uneasy seconds, his widened eyes and gaping mouth locked in a hollow stare at the felled form of their dearest home. At last he found the nerve to speak.

'Spread the word that we are to leave immediately. We shall head towards the Tipani Hometree. If we can remain under cover, we should not draw attention from the Sky People.'

'But what if they have another of those…things prepared? We could be bringing doom to the Tipani as well through our presence there.'

'If that is so, Tsu'Tey, why have they taken so long to reveal this great weapon? They could have brought one down upon the grove while we slept and guaranteed our destruction. They could even have destroyed the Tipani Hometree and any other Na'vi settlement while they did so. No, Tsu'Tey – I know enough of war and strategy to suspect that this was their intended death blow. What they wish is to do is break our spirit through a show of strength that they may not be able to summon again. By giving in now, we will only give them what they seek. As such, my orders stand. We are to head for Tipani territory immediately. I shall, however, dispatch a wing of Ikran riders to the site of the explosion to search for survivors.'

So, with the greatest difficulty, Eytukan tore his eyes away from the smoking wreck of his lifelong home, struggling to push aside the images of his dying kinsmen in that sudden blaze. Putting on the sternest face he could summon, he led the dispirited party towards their destination.

_Ancestors –__ I shall not let you down so easily._

* * *

'Confirmed, Arch-Magos – a direct hit! I bet they weren't expecting that!'

'Indeed, Colonel Dayvis. It appears our blessed workings on the launcher's Machine Spirit were correct in guiding the missile with the hand of the Ominissiah to utterly waste his enemies.'

'A fine display of technological mastery indeed, Arch-Magos. In consideration of both the warhead and the xeno-tree's collapse, the cogitators calculate the possibility of survival as impossibly low.'

'Good, good…anyway, I must now attend to the specimens brought in by my aides. I must also discuss some of my findings with Captain Faucon if I can produce the evidence I require. As such, you and Vek are effectively free for the remainder of the night. In light of your comparative lack of mechanical blessings, I would attempt to gain some rest in preparation for tomorrow's war council. If I am correct in my findings, it should prove a most interesting session indeed.'

'I shall look forward to it, Arch-Magos. Over and out.' Secretly Dayvis was not overly keen on sitting through an entire grating presentation of Dante's synthesised voice, but any key assistance to the war effort was welcome. Although he was pleased to know that a pair of hammer blows had been dealt to the Emperor's foes today, he was still uneasy. He knew that they had expended the last of the Deathstrike Missile Launchers supplied to their regiment for the campaign against the Tyranids and as such they would not be able to make such a spectacular single strike again. The plan had been for his Kasrkin to assassinate the gathered leaders while Vek's forces dealt with the assembled masses so that the xenos' morale would be utterly broken after witnessing the seemingly effortless destruction of their home and resultant crippling of their accursed tribe. Yet in spite of having confirmed the deaths of two important native figures thus far, the leader of the tribal alliance was still active. Glancing at the screen displays around him, Dayvis could not help but be slightly disconcerted by the all the streams of red converging on the region, indicating the mass movement of xenos forces from distant territories. That the aliens were not even remotely close to posing as large a threat to the might of the Guard as the Great Devourer was painstakingly obvious, but from action against both the Tyranids and the Orks, Dayvis knew the simple value of overwhelming numbers. He knew that both his regiment and Vek's were weary and low on ammunition after such a lengthy effort against the 'Nids. While the presence of the Astartes was much-needed booster for morale, they too had suffered over the course of the campaign and in contrast to the lowly rank-and-file, Dayvis was under no illusion that the Space Marines, formidable as they may be, were invincible. Realising that his gnawing concerns would not be solved by staring at the instruments around the command bunker, Dayvis finally decided to retire for the night.

_Perhaps I ought to find Vek. After today, we need to catch up on a few things._

* * *

**Author's Note****:**

And so we reach the end of Chapter Three. My sincerest apologies for the wait, but exams and other concerns proved too great to avoid so easily. I actually wished to have more character interaction scenes instead of simply narrating the action from start to finish as I effectively ended up doing, but I promise to make up for this when we pick things up in Chapter Four.

To answer a few questions and speculations that have become evident in my reviews, no, this story will not involve any other faction of the 40K universe. As fun as the idea is of having everybody else show up with their own objectives in mind, it would only complicate matters story-wise and really it would end up marginalising the Na'vi to the point that it would become more like a 40K summer campaign on Pandora than an Avatar/Warhammer 40,000 crossover. Still, it would be any interesting read in its own right and if anybody to expand on that concept, go right ahead!

And yes, the action certainly is rather one-sided (I'm pitting spears against tanks – what do you expect?), but don't worry about the Na'vi heroes getting their moments of glory. Much like Tsu'Tey in this chapter, Neytiri and Eytukan will get their time to shine eventually.


	4. The End Begins

Jesus Christ, it's been too long! If you wish to know what caused such a delay between this chapter and the last, it was that real life responsibilities such as academia simply got in the way. Rest assured, however, that I never forgot the story and had the concept for my ending thought out all along.

Before continuing, I'd like to address the issue of how I am treating the effectiveness of the Na'vi forces against the Imperials and vice-versa, as this has come up in a few reviews now:

1. I am assuming that as Na'vi are considerably taller and stronger than humans, they would have the advantage in hand-to-hand to combat except against augmented humans such as Marines or Skitarii.

2. I am assuming that as standard Guard flak armour is not typically very extensive and the Na'vi use poisoned arrows, their bows would be highly effective against humans. Furthermore, on account of being physically larger and stronger, I'm assuming that the Na'vi's bows would pack a fair amount more punch than their real world human equivalents (which are pretty damn lethal anyway!).

3. By contrast, I am assuming that Na'vi weaponry would be practically ineffective against armoured vehicles and power armour.

4. Although they can endure more physical trauma than humans, the reason given for the Na'vi's resistance to bullets in the film is that they have Teflon-like physical biology. As such, whilst they will be shown to be able to take more wounds than an unarmoured human, I'm assuming that las weaponry would have little trouble punching through a Na'vi's frame as it is based on directed energy. Likewise, I'm assuming that bolt technology would be far more effective than solid slugs because of the explosive nature of the ammunition.

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing aside from original characters.

* * *

**Chapter Four: The End Begins**

Colonel Dayvis took a moment to take in the cool night air. It made a refreshing change from the stuffiness of the bunker. He considered relishing the moment further by lighting himself a lho-stick, but dismissed the thought. Recalling his intentions, he continued to walk away from the command centre towards the officers' tents that also lay within the inner circle of the Imperial compound. Nevertheless, he was in no hurry and mused quietly to himself as he made his way towards one tent in particular. Truthfully, he despised having to command his troops in this fashion, reading tactical displays and listening to vox-chatter to co-ordinate them from a distance. Of course, this was not always the case. During the campaign against the Tyranids, he had seized several golden opportunities to fight his battles the old-fashioned way - power sword swinging and plasma pistol blazing into a teeming mass of alien flesh. Still, Dayvis realised that there was sound rationale to keeping out of the line of fire. He was, after all, a decorated officer of the Imperial Guard, so the Imperium naturally preferred him kept alive. Regardless of rank, however, he remained a born and bred Cadian; only in the din of battle did he feel complete.

Dayvis finally came to a halt in front of his destination. Careful to not disturb the tent's occupant, he slowly drew back the flap emblazoned with the symbol of the 19th Armageddon and stepped inside. The first thing that struck him about the temporary dwelling was the total absence of decoration. Dayvis had served alongside countless other Guard regiments in their endless efforts to defend mankind from the Emperor's enemies. As a result of these experiences, officers' tents and quarters tended to be synonymous in his mind with decadence; garish paintings, fur-trimmed furniture, incense sticks - sometimes even courtesans. This was thankfully not the case with Vek. Aside from a plain bed and a neatly organised desk in the corner, the only furniture Dayvis could see consisted of a few simple, metal chairs around a small table of the same material. Upon one of these chairs sat the man with whom he wished to speak, quietly pouring himself a glass of amasec in the glow of the dim light hanging overhead. Aside from his helmet and mask, Vek had not bothered to remove his battle dress, helping to complete the Spartan atmosphere of the tent. At last Dayvis made his presence known.

'Apologies for the intrusion. Are you busy?'

Vek did not make any utterance in reply. He only shook his head patiently before gesturing Dayvis to sit down. With this, Dayvis walked over to the table and placed himself in the seat opposite the Steel Legionary. After a taking a moment to sip his amasec, Vek finally spoke.

'I trust there is some matter you wish to discuss?'

'There is.'

'Hmm. I assume from the lack of formality that I'm not being sent for?'

'Oh, nothing of the sort; I only wished to speak with you in private.'

'Very well.' With that, the officer from Armageddon produced a second glass and placed it before Dayvis. The Cadian reached for the bottle in the centre of the table to pour his own drink before continuing the conversation.

'You know what amuses me, Vek? We've had this same arrangement for several months now. How many times did I come to talk to you like this when we were fighting the Nids? Yet you still act as though my visits are some kind of surprise to you.'

The colonel of the Steel Legion simply shrugged and took another sip. 'I suppose it amounts to little more than force of habit; I am not used to being on familiar terms with officers from other regiments.'

Sipping his own glass for the first time, Dayvis understood the man's point. It was not usual for Imperial officers to develop personal friendships like this, especially if their regiments were not even from the same planet.

'Well, I suppose it's that you're one of the few people I've met on this campaign I can relate to, Vek.'

'Relate to?'

'Of course. I've met plenty of other officers in my time and for all their aristocratic education and battleground experience, they never seem to really _understand_ what it means to wear the brass. To them, their troops are little more than toy soldiers to move across the battlefield. It's just a game to them! You're not like that - you're always out there, overseeing the battle from your command tank, always taking personal control of the situation. Your regiment isn't a collection of living figurines to you; you understand that you're just as much a soldier of the Emperor as a lowly private on the frontlines. When your men march into the jaws of death, you don't see them as simple blips on an auspex; you realise that they put their lives on the line to serve the Emperor just as you do.'

'I take it from your enthusiasm to speak of sacrifice that you are unsettled by the fate of your Veteran Squads?'

Dayvis slammed his fist against the table in frustration. 'Unsettled? By the Emperor! My homeworld has been the first line of defence against the Ruinous Powers for millenia! Wherever the Aquila has been hoisted in the galaxy, her sons have rallied to fight for mankind, no matter the foe. To meet their end against spear-clutching barbarians...that's no way for a Cadian to die! I swear that if I had any less restraint, I would be out there right now leading the hunt for the xeno chief and I would not return until I had personally taken his head! These aliens must learn the price of spilling Cadian blood!'

'Have patience, Dayvis', replied Vek once his fellow colonel's moment of outrage had subsided - his tone retaining its usual subtlety. 'You will soon have your chance to satisfy your craving for retribution.'

'This is why I envy you, Vek. You've been out there yourself, personally bringing the Emperor's wrath upon the xenos, while I've been stuck here since the mission began, waiting for the damned creatures to come to me!'

'And they will come; it is clear that the xeno chief is a capable adversary and he must know as well as any military commander that he has no real choice but to attack us. If he does not, we will simply continue to drive him back until he has nowhere left to retreat. His only option to turn the tide is to gather his forces and bring the fight to us.'

Dayvis sighed in acceptance and unceremoniously gulped down the last of his amasec. At that moment, the silence in the tent was interrupted by the small vox-unit on Vek's desk crackling into life.

'Calling Colonel Vek. Are you there? Come in Colonel Vek.'

Whilst clearly in no mood to endure more of the Arch-Magos' grating tones, Vek dutifully walked over to the vox-unit and picked up the receiver.

'Yes, Arch-Magos. Colonel Dayvis also happens to be present.'

'Good. It happens I wished to contact both of you.'

'I trust that this concerns the xeno specimens you had brought in?'

'Indeed so, Colonel. I originally intended to wait until our war council tomorrow, but these findings are simply too significant for delay! Is there any chance that the two of you can drop by the Mechanicus research tent to see for yourselves?'

* * *

'You should've been there. There was this right big one coming right at me on one of those xeno-horses, spear down and screaming his head off! Most people would be wetting themselves, but not me; I just lifted my shotgun and blew his steed right out from under him! Then just to be sure, I went over and saw him trapped beneath the thing, frantically trying to crawl away. So I put the xeno bugger out of his misery and blew the bastard's head off!'

'Ha! That's nothing', Tory butted into the drunken conversation, 'I saw this one alien on his own trying to run away after his fellow natives took a bath of flaming Prometheum from one of your Hellhounds. I didn't want the guy to feel left out of his comrades' sacrifice or anything, so I gave him an extra-special martyrdom courtesy of a heavy bolter round. He must've felt so special to receive my attention!'

'Oh, I'm sure that slaughtering spear-toting primitives is such a demanding task from the cockpit of a gunship', the Armageddon trooper laughed in response, 'I bet you felt your Valkyrie getting pushed to its very limits by the ordeal!'

At the secondary Imperial outpost, the merry-making had not begun to cease since the forces it housed had returned from delivering their crushing blow against the xenos. In the mess tent, the rotgut and other alcoholic beverages were pouring endlessly. Up and down the rows of tables, Navy pilots, Steel Legionaries and Kasrkin alike ritualistically partook in their post-victory bragging.

'Okay, you Guard types are probably right. I _shudder_ to think of you poor fellows advancing against those alien bows with tanks backing your every step and us Navy boys watching overhead. I even heard your Chimera got taken out an armour-piercing arrow!'

'I trust I'm not interrupting your customary Navy/Guard sparring session?' Korrus' gruff tones made the Kasrkin's presence known to the pilot and Steel Legionary.

'Oh, not at all. I was just underscoring my point to our friend here from Armageddon', Tory explained through drunken chuckling. 'He appears to be under the impression that the xenos actually pose some kind of threat! Can you believe that? I mean, there've been - what? Three Wars of Armageddon now? And he thinks he's risking his life against a rabble of backwater natives on some Emperor-forsaken rock?'

Rather than join his friend in laughter, Korrus only flashed a smile before grabbing hold of his friend by the arm. 'I think you've had enough to drink, mate. Chances are you'll be flying tomorrow and I have certain reservations about my squad being dropped behind enemy lines by a hung-over pilot. Come on, let's get you some fresh air!'

Tory tried to protest, but by this point the pilot was far too inebriated to show any resistance. Before he knew it, the Kasrkin Sergeant had propped him onto his feet was roughly guiding him through the opening flaps of the mess tent.

'You just had to ruin my fun, didn't you?' Tory complained as he stumbled along the moonlit path to his tent. Korrus, still keeping his friend from falling down, remained stern as he replied.

'Tory, today I lost a man under my command.'

'Oh yeah. Greyson - I was sorry to hear for the loss. He was a charming guy as far you Kasrkin types go. Still, it's what happens in war, isn't it?'

'That's just it, Tory. A Kasrkin, one of the finest men Cadia has to offer, met his end at the hands of one of those "backwater natives" you were joking about just two minutes ago. What's more is that he was far from the only Imperial soul to be lost today.'

'Ok, ok - I admit I may have exaggerated a bit and I really don't want to discredit what you Guard boys do. I was just having a laugh ribbing back and forth with that Steel Legionary; nothing more than that. Still - you've got to admit is going to be pretty damn one-sided.'

'Indeed it will, but that's not the point. I personally led my squad in a simple assassination mission against them, but their chief still managed to outfox me. It's not just their cunning that unnerves me - I've seen the way they fight. They throw themselves against our guns without a second thought! I would expect this from Orks or Tyranids, but not from a cultured people, even if they are xenos.'

'So what? If they want to go down fighting, let 'em come! We'll be glad to help them out with that.'

'But that's just it. As we speak, they are amassing by the literal thousands. We may not even have days before they decide to strike. Imagine it, will you? Thousands of screaming xenos, coming down on us from all directions without even flinching as their kinsmen are blown to pieces around them! No, I have no doubt in my mind that the Emperor's might will prevail and that this savage rock will come to bow to the Aquila. What I'm concerned about is how many of His servants will live to tell of our stand. All I'm saying is that you should be careful about dismissing these aliens altogether. Mark my words, Tory - they will meet their deaths head-on, but they will take as many of us with them as possible.'

* * *

'Although my Chief has already extended you his sincerest gratitude, I must thank you personally for letting our kinsmen use your land like this'.

'It was no trouble at all, young Tsu'Tey - after all that your tribe has been through, it was the very least I could do.' Chief Huasabi continued to observe the approaching columns of Ikran riders against the morning sun before diverting his full attention to Tsu'Tey.

'Ilisha tells me that her people are sending every able-bodied rider they have. I also hear the news of their chief's death at the invader's hands has driven the Horse Clan into a primal fury. By my estimation, our cavalry should have increased by a further several hundred by tomorrow! Tell me, were your scouts able to find survivors at the site of the Hometree?'

'We found a few more who were just out of the blast radius. They look very shaken by the ordeal, but they are slowly recovering. However, the number of survivors has still proven as depressingly low as we'd anticipated'.

'Your pain is felt in the hearts of all Na'vi, Tsu'Tey. To lose one's home in such a brutal fashion is a blow to the spirit that cannot be equalled. Rest assured, however, that the souls of your kin shall be avenged. Tell me, how is Neytiri? I have not seen her since last night and fear for her well-being.'

'She has been alone with her thoughts much of the time. We all lost our home and loved ones, but she had to watch her mother's life be taken with her own eyes.'

'I understand completely...still, I would go to her at some point today. She should not let herself become consumed by grief and anger.'

'Indeed not. For now, however, I must report to my chief. He mentioned that he wished to allocate a reserve force to the Tree of Souls in case the Sky People have learnt of its existence. May Eywa protect us if this is true.'

* * *

'Well, gentleman, having had the chance to see it with your own eyes last night, what do you think?'

'It's astonishing - unprecedented, even - but how do you plan to you use this against the xenos?'

The council of war was once again gathered, only this time it was in the planning room of the command bunker rather than onboard the _Righteous Fury_. Colonel Dayvis also noted this to be the first time he had been in Captain Faucon's physical presence since their last council. The Raven Guard commander had been flown down that morning from the _Winged Vengeance_ and Dayvis could not help but be impressed by how the towering Marine had managed to fit into a bunker where even he had to watch his head because of the low ceiling.

'I am glad that you asked, Colonel. For the past few days, I have remained in frequent contact with Captain Faucon as we wove our initial hypotheses into a working theory, which the physical evidence presented to you last night has confirmed. It appears that the xenos have a curious form of nervous system that allows for a symbiotic, mental connection with a number of other native aspects of the local fauna, hence their ability to ride their wild steeds into battle. I am of the opinion that if this distinct biology could somehow be replicated, it could do wonders for the Collegia Titanica. The improved psychic link could help our Princeps lead our war-machines to yet more victories against the enemies of the Omnissiah!'

Although he was far from a puritan, Dayvis nevertheless could not help but be slightly unsettled by the Arch-Magos' apparent enthusiasm to embrace what effectively amounted to xeno-tech. Reasoning that such concerns were better suited to the Inquisition than the Guard, Dayvis pressed his initial question.

'And that's all very...interesting, Arch-Magos, but how do we use this information to vanquish the aliens?'

'Well, Colonel', replied Dante in his usual grating tones, 'Captain Faucon's Raven Guard have been instrumental to my research, gathering evidence where possible to help conceive a certain deathblow against the xeno forces.'

With this, Dante thumbed a rune on the remote control device he held in his right hand. The tactical display behind him flickered into life, showing a bird's-eye rendition of the region with a curious hue of red indicated all across it, deepening at certain geographical points.

'Our suspicions have been confirmed that the neural network of this moon's ecosystem is not entirely dissimilar to the synapse of the Tyranids, featuring key points at which the psychic network converges. If we are correct, it is at these points that the network is primarily sourced.'

'You mean to say that in the same manner in which bringing down a Nid synapse creature will cause the surrounding horde to fall into disarray, destroying one of these focal points will bring down the local network?'

'Precisely, Colonel, or at least it will create some kind of irreparable void in the morale of the natives. The most significant focal point of the network appears to be at this location, amongst the curious floating mountains observed by the Navy when we arrived.'

As he spoke, the screen behind Dante shifted focus to a particularly deep pool of red hue on the display.

'However, as recorded by Navy pilot Lieutenant Akram, these mountains contain some mineral or comparable natural feature that interferes with our auspex, making navigation difficult and leaving us in a disadvantaged position should we encounter xeno resistance. As such, redirecting our war efforts to launch a mass offensive is not a realistic option.'

'So we simply sit around, waiting for them to attack the base?'

'To an extent, yes', came the unanticipated answer from Captain Faucon. 'My Raven Guard have examined the situation from every possible angle, as Lord Corax would have wanted us to do. We also ruled out the option of simply bombarding the area as we do not have the means of pinpointing the exact location of the focal point, meaning that to ensure its destruction, we would have to use orbital weapons of far greater effect than is merited considering the nature of the enemy. No, rather than use the sledgehammer blow of a full regimental assault or an orbital bombardment, it is the Raven Guard's belief that a single, precise strike is the optimum manner of ensuring the collapse of the network.'

'Then you have a plan, Captain?'

'That we do, Colonel. Now, everybody here must listen carefully...'

* * *

Neytiri stood alone atop the tall tree, gazing out at the fading billows of smoke in the distance that had once been her home. Further towards the horizon, she could almost make out the complex of the Sky People and the occasional tiny shape descending towards it from the heavens above. The prospect that there were horrors that these foreign invaders had yet to unleash filled her with a not unreasonable amount of dread, but she suppressed it. The Sky People could throw whatever they chose at her, but she would make them bleed regardless. Her Na'vi pacifism lay in pieces; she knew now that the only way to find peace with herself was through the baptismal flames of war. Raising her bow, she loosed an arrow into another treetop in the canopy. The hard fruit she had placed there as a practice target was knocked clear from the branch. Content with her accuracy, Neytiri began to scale down from her perch. She was midway down the tree when she heard an unmistakeable voice.

'I was told by one of our Ikran riders that he'd seen you here. I am pleased to know your newfound spiritual responsibilities have not distracted you from your martial discipline.'

Realising that reminding Neytiri of her inheritance of the _Tsahìk_ title through her mother's death would do little to reassure her, Tsu'Tey hastily recovered himself.

'Your mother's passing is felt by all of us. The Omaticaya lost a part of itself with her last night.

'Save me the condolences, Tsu'Tey. I know what you're going to say; you're going to tell me how well I'm going to live up to her example and how her death will be avenged. Well, you're right on the second count - she will be avenged and it will by my hand and mine alone! No matter how long it takes, I will hunt down the Sky Person responsible for her murder and cut him down while he's on his knees begging for mercy, just as he did to my mother!'

'And I share that need to exact vengeance upon the invaders, but you are now the only one aside from your father who we can turn to for guidance. Our tribe is drawing what very well could be its last breaths - if the Omaticaya is to have even the smallest glimmer of hope that it will survive, you must live to guide us through this storm. As such, we cannot afford to let you take needless risks in order to satisfy your need for revenge.'

'That may be so, Tsu'Tey, but has the thought not occurred to you that we are not meant to live through this?'

'Not meant to live through this? What are you talking about?

'That perhaps our deaths have been the will of Eywa all along.'

'That's preposterous - Eywa is the very essence of life itself. We have lived in harmony with her and all in nature that relies on her for the entirety of our existence. Why should the passing of our people be part of her designs?'

'Perhaps Eywa has concluded that we have become arrogant in our assumed role as protector of our world; that for all our espoused love of peace, we still place ourselves in greater importance than the preservation of life and needed to be humbled. Perhaps this is our final test and the future of the Na'vi, if any, will be determined by how our tribe faces its imminent end. Surely you can understand?'

'I suppose I can, but I remain...reserved about your speculations. Recent events have probably just caused you to think too morbidly.'

'Perhaps so, Tsu'Tey, but when we ride into battle once again, remember that the honour of the Na'vi rests upon our shoulders, whether it is in life or death. Come - our forces have almost completely gathered. My father expects us to mobilise for battle as soon as tomorrow. Let us go.'

* * *

'All thousand spears of the Horse Clan are accounted for, Chief Eytukan. This leaves our ground cavalry at over two thousand strong! It seems word of your Hometree's fate inspired anger in more tribes than predicted.' Rasi was clearly gripped with enthusiasm at the prospect of leading such a historic force of Direhorse riders into battle, as though the wild spirit of his father lived on through him.

'That is truly an incredible turnout, Rasi, but many of these Na'vi have ridden all through the night to reach here on time. Are you certain they wish to ride on into battle without a further day's rest?'

'No, Great Eytukan - if anything I can barely keep them from breaking rank, such is their desperation to spill blood.'

'I hope you can continue keeping them in order then. Return to the head of the column where Tsu'Tey is and order the cavalry and infantry to begin the march. I will return to the skies to direct the Ikran forces with Ilisha and Neytiri.'

'As you command.' With that, Rasi spurred his steed on towards the front of the Na'vi advance. The jungles around him teemed with their blue forms, mounted and on foot alike. As Rasi departed, Eytukan stirred his own steed into motion and felt himself being launched skyward by the Ikran below him. Truthfully, it was quite the frightening experience to control such a beast in his condition. He no longer had the sharp reflexes of his youth and it was only through considerable effort that he had re-accustomed to riding. Still, if his distant ancestor had tamed a mighty _Toruk_ to lead the united clans, he could hardly complain about having to command his forces from a mere Ikran. Glancing down, Eytukan's fears were dispelled by a swelling pride as he took in the magnificent spectacle. Like a swarm of blue insects, thousands of Na'vi were making their way through the undergrowth, each one armed and ready to give his life if so asked. Looking back to his aerial destination, his eyes were greeted by an even grander sight. Hundreds of mounted Ikran glided aloft the air currents, almost blocking the Sun's rays. He had not even bothered to order a head count of the airborne cavalry; it was clearly more than sufficient in strength.

'Are your riders ready to advance, Chief Ilisha?'

'As ready as they'll ever be, Great Eytukan.'

'Then let us go forth!'

* * *

'Sir! We can confirm enemy movement towards the compound.'

Colonel Dayvis leaned in to see the cogitator's screen for himself. He met the expected sight of amassed red inching its way towards the small clump of green dots that indicated the main Imperial base.

'Have Colonel Vek and Captain Faucon confirmed that they are in position?'

'Yes, Sir.'

'Right. Hail Vek and give the signal. Meanwhile let's sit tight and pray to the Emperor that Faucon's gamble pays off...'

* * *

Tsu'Tey kept his steed at a steady pace, steering his Direhorse formation through the undergrowth. An ill feeling gnawed at his gut as they proceeded towards the Sky People's unnatural base of operations. Eytukan had not only entrusted him with command of what remained of the Omaticaya cavalry, but general command of their ground forces. Whilst Tsu'Tey was honoured that his chief was willing to have such confidence in him, he was nevertheless unnerved by such a responsibility. Furthermore, he feared for the safety of his chief and betrothed, both of whom were somewhere out of sight far above, commanding the battle from the skies.

'Try not to look so concerned, Brother Tsu'Tey.'

'I suppose I simply don't have your natural gift, Brother Rasi. You've barely been chief for two days, yet you march into the jaws of death without fear. Your clan should be honoured to serve you.'

'Your words are greatly appreciated, Brother, but let us focus on the ta-'

Rasi's speech was abruptly cut short by a ray of crimson materialising within their ranks, followed by a further dozen. All the while, small explosions tore into the undergrowth around them, causing many steeds in the formation to panic.

'It's an ambush! Quickly! To me, brothers!'

Raising his spear above his head, Rasi stirred his riders into action. Tsu'Tey quickly followed suit, redirecting his Omaticaya kinsmen towards the attacking enemy alongside their Horse Clan counterparts. As they approached, Tsu'Tey began to make out several of the peculiar non-creatures he had observed before that walked upon two legs. Whilst he was under no illusion that it would do them any significant damage, Tsu'Tey gave the gesture to return fire. Even if their throwing spears could not penetrate their unnatural hides, they could at least draw the non-creatures' attention. The bulk of their forces could then circumvent the Sky People's counter-attack and advance on their base. Amongst the Sky People's forces, he also noticed a few crawling non-creatures with a sizeable weapon mounted upon their backs. Unlike the walkers, however, these non-creatures had their Sky Person crews exposed. Seizing the opportunity to inflict real damage upon the enemy, Tsu'Tey hurled his spear at the one operating the weapon on the closest of these open-topped abominations. His aim was true and the Sky Person operating it was struck down. At this, the one guiding the non-creature turned his unnatural mount around with haste and began to retreat. Glancing down the flank from which the ambush had come, Tsu'Tey noticed similar scenes along the line of combat.

'They are falling back!', boomed Rasi's voice over the din of battle. 'Press the offensive and drive them away from the main force!'

Inspired by their chief's vigour and elated at seeing the enemy flee before their might, the riders surged forward after them, letting loose spears and arrows at the Sky People's retreating forms where possible. Tsu'Tey, however, felt a distinct unease as the cavalry pursued their targets further and further from the infantry formations they were supposed to be protecting. Not only that, but something seemed strange about the formation of non-creatures that had ambushed them and it was not simply their suspicious willingness to retreat at the earliest opportunity. Suddenly, the oddity clicked in his mind and Tsu'Tey ground his steed to a halt.

'Fall back and regroup! It's a trap!'

It was too little, too late. As the words escaped Tsu'Tey's lips, the element that had been disconcertingly absent from the Sky People's assault was appearing from seemingly every side of his column: their largest non-creatures. In their moment of enthusiasm, the Na'vi cavalry had allowed themselves to be lured into the _real_ ambush.

'Fall back! Fall back!'

Although the riders had all realised the same as Tsu'Tey and were hastily ordering their steeds around, the horsemen turned to see their path blocked by even more non-creatures. In those moments, their ride of glory became a scene of chaos. The lumbering non-creatures brought their terrifying weapons to bear, barking with hellish smoke and fire. Explosion after explosion tore through the Na'vi ranks, several of which came close to blowing Tsu'Tey clear from his mount.

'Disperse! Break formation and retreat!'

Tsu'Tey desperately steered his Direhorse towards an emerging gap in the non-creature's encirclement, urging it into a full gallop. Streams of crimson light and volleys of explosive bolts narrowly missed him as he sped between the hulking forms of the Sky People's monstrosities. Darting between whatever cover he could see, Tsu'Tey began to head towards the now far-off infantry. To his right, he saw a group of Horse Clansmen similarly evading the brutal weapons of the non-creatures. This moment of relief was quickly cut short as a smaller non-creature burst from its waiting position in the undergrowth, bathing the helpless riders with a noxious cloud from its primary weapon. Tsu'Tey did not dare look back as he heard their dying screams of agony. Sticking to the seemingly clear jungle trail he had found, Tsu'Tey hurriedly fled from the scene of carnage. Yet as all hope seemed lost, a reassuring set of shadows fell over him.

Looking skyward, Tsu'Tey could not help but be awed by the sight as hundreds of Ikran descended upon the area, spurred into assault by their riders. One such Ikran glided down to land on the jungle path ahead of him. As this Ikran's rider became apparent, Tsu'Tey tensions momentarily subsided.

'Neytiri! Thank Eywa!'

'I should be the one thanking her, Tsu'Tey - we feared the worst when we noticed what was happening.'

Tsu'Tey was rather taken aback by the sight of Neytiri as he eased his Direhorse into a full halt. She was now completely clothed and painted as a _Tsahìk _of the Omaticaya. Mounted upon her Ikran and clutching her spear with determination, she looked wise and hardened beyond her years.

'I would not waste time, Tsu'Tey. Rasi is thankfully also alive, but I cannot say the same for many of our kinsmen. Ilisha and I are supplying all the cover we can for your riders to escape, but we cannot keep this up forever. Hurry! Return to the main force and hasten the attack! The Sky People are clearly not willing to let us have the numerical advantage for long.'

With that, Neytiri spurred her Ikran into flight. As per her orders, Tsu'Tey urged his steed back into full gallop, praying that he would still have some cavalry left to command upon his return.

* * *

'Colonel Vek to HQ. Do you read me?'

'We read you, Colonel.'

'The xenos fell right into the ambush as planned. Needless to say, they didn't stand a chance. The rest of my columns report similar success. Also, inform the Arch-Magos that he was right about the Bane Wolves; the Chem Cannons seem to temporarily disrupt their link to the network. Of course, most of them were turned to rotting flesh before we could observe the effects more closely. Perhaps a specialised neurotoxin is in order?'

'I'm sure the tech-adepts could think up something to your liking', chuckled Dayvis over the vox. 'Are you returning to the base?'

'Yes, but this may take somewhat longer than expected. We need to bat off these flying things of theirs before we can get moving or they'll catch onto our plan'.

'Right, we'll hold the fort for us long as we can. We've received word that Captain Faucon's strike team is en route to the target, but for the time being we still have a teeming mass of desperate xenos descending on our position.'

'I'm sure you Cadian types won't let them waltz onto Imperial ground so easily, Colonel. The Steel Legion will be with you in due time. For now, the Emperor protects.'

'The Emperor protects. Dayvis over and out.'

* * *

Eytukan was agape with horror at the pandemonium below. A hitherto steady and disciplined advance was deteriorating before his eyes. Flames and pillars of smoke dotted the wilderness along the left flank of the main force, which had now hastened its movement towards the Sky People's compound. Steadying his Ikran into a gentle glide, Eytukan turned to meet the form approaching from below.

'By Eywa's blessing, Father, Tsu'Tey lives; as does Rasi. Tragically, the same cannot be said of what has to be at least half of our mounted force.'

Eytukan grimaced at the news. The battle proper had barely begun and already the blood of hundreds of Na'vi had been newly spilled.

'Did Ilisha's distraction work?'

'Yes, Father. The non-creatures have redirected their fire towards the Ikran Riders, allowing the surviving ground cavalry to escape. However, something even more dire has come to our attention.'

Neytiri gestured towards the horizon in the opposite direction. Although his aging eyes had to squint, Eytukan was still able to make out the distant silhouettes moving in the distance. Following what appeared to be their present course, Eytukan's heart skipped a beat when their destination dawned on him.

'The mountains!'

'Then the Sky People must know of the Tree of Souls!'

Eytukan gave a cry of frustration at this conclusion. Yes, it was all clear to him. He had hoped to overrun the Sky People's fortifications by overwhelming them with superior numbers supported by the swift-moving Direhorse and Ikran riders. Now his ground cavalry had been all but crippled and the only part of his force that stood a remote chance of intercepting this imminent threat to Eywa itself was his aerial host. In short, the Na'vi were being forced to fight on two fronts.

_These Sky People are of even greater cunning than I thought_. Eytukan gave a heavy sigh before relaying his next order.

'Neytiri - we must divide the Ikran riders. Instruct Ilisha to continue supporting our ground forces while they attack the base. The riders under our command are to follow us to the _Ayram Alusìng_; the watch I placed there yesterday will be overwhelmed completely if we do not redirect to support them!'

'Understood, Father.'

With that, Neytiri guided her Ikran towards the flock of fellow riders commanded by Ilisha. As he rallied his own flyers around him, Eytukan turned to the distant mountains, floating against a foreboding horizon.

_So this is it. The Sky People wanted the Na'vi to make their stand? Then by Eywa we shall make it the most glorious stand they have ever witnessed!_

* * *

**Author's note:**

At last! I apologise for cutting the action off at this point, but I simply needed to set everything up for the next chapter, which will be the long-awaited climax. I promise that there will be several moments of heroism for characters on both sides as the Na'vi and Imperium have their final clash. The fate of Pandora rests in the balance. Please read and review!


	5. Victorus aut Mortis

So, here we are at last. The final, titanic clash you've all been waiting for! It's taken me over a year to complete a story that will only have six chapters, so I can only hope those of you who have stuck with me all this time will feel that it's paid off. Just to establish a few points I've noticed upon re-reading previous chapters:

1) I have made one error thus far with the regiments by accidentally calling Steel Legion regiment the 92nd. This in fact the number of the Cadian regiment; the Steel Legionaries are from the 19th Armageddon. I cannot go back and correct this myself because my Word documents were lost when my previous computer died on me and too much time has lapsed since then for the uploaded documents to still be on my account.

2) Similarly, minor typos from the first three chapters now cannot be corrected, so you will have to excuse them for the time being.

3) The sense of scale to this battle and the conflict thus far is admittedly rather vague when it comes to numbers, especially in regard to how close to full strength the two Guard regiments and the Space Marine company are. As I have admittedly not been envisioning this with particular figures in mind, just imagine that there is a sufficient number of Imperial Guardsmen to garrison the compound and have a separate Armoured Company, but low enough in numbers to be potentially overrun by several thousand Na'vi.

4) It has also come to my attention that because of Pandora's atmosphere, all of the non-enhanced human characters should probably be wearing rebreathers rather than just the Steel Legion. Just chalk this up to an embarrassing research failure on my part and think of your own justifications! xD

* * *

**Chapter Five: Victorus aut Mortis**

'So the Steel Legion forces have withdrawn from their ambush, Colonel?'

'Affirmative, Captain; Vek reports that they are still being pursued by the natives' aerial cavalry, but he should beat them off soon enough.'

'Then all is going according to our designs.'

'Indeed so, Captain, but your little manoeuvre hasn't exactly gone unnoticed by the xenos. We're picking up a mass redirection of enemy movement towards you - must be their flying boys. I can't give you much in the way of a close estimate, but they're certainly in the hundreds.'

'We had anticipated as much, Colonel; they are appearing on our auspex as we speak.' Faucon briefly glanced across the Thunderhawk's various readings before continuing. 'Regardless, we will be entering the mountain's area of effect shortly and communication will become difficult when we do so.'

'Understood, Captain. Needless to say, I have no worries about your lot - _mine_ on the other hand...'

'Your troops under my command have proven dauntless thus far, Colonel, so you need not fear for them. I am also certain that your garrison will perform like the true Imperial souls they are.'

'The Emperor protects, Captain. Colonel Dayvis over and out.'

* * *

Welcoming the familiar kick as he squeezed the trigger, Darius smiled as the xeno warrior in the crosshairs was blown back from the ramparts. The expended magazine dropped to the floor of the watchtower's platform, but the Scout Sergeant was already reaching for his next. His orders had been simple - prioritise the most elaborately decorated xenos as targets. Yet even with this valuable conservation tactic in mind, Darius was keenly aware of how quickly his rifle's ammunition was depleting. Aside from the occasional momentary gap from an artillery round, all he could see past the northern and western walls of the compound was a restless mass of blue fur. Like a swarm of insects, the aliens braved the rain of mortars and heavy bolter rounds, hurriedly scaling the walls, spears at the ready to avenge their kin. Even in the face of such animalistic determination, the Cadian defenders proved resolute, leaning over the ramparts to pour a steady stream of lasfire into the oncoming horde. Yet the Na'vi offence did not falter and Darius could see the Cadian line gradually thinning under the shower of xeno arrows. As he was about to resume his sharpshooting, Darius' headset vox crackled into life.

'Scout Sergeant Darius? Do you read me?'

'Affirmative, Colonel.'

'Our auspex readings aren't looking too good - how's the situation from your position?'

'The xeno infantry are at the ramparts, Sir, but the defences are holding.'

'Let's pray it stays that way, Sergeant. My Basilisks are trying to stem the advance of any subsequent waves, but they've spread out too much for our strikes to be effective. We're having better luck with the ones amassed around the compound, but they don't seem to be deterred one bit.'

'Seems that way from up here too, Colonel', added Darius before placing another round into the head of an apparent xeno leader, 'still, I can report that the Hydras have performed excellently so far - their flying units are keeping their distance...wait; I can see a second wave of aerial cavalry rapidly approaching from the North.'

'I have them on auspex, Sergeant - how many?'

'Not sure, but there's enough for more than a few to be breaking past the anti-air barrage.'

Darius heard Dayvis curse under his breath. 'They must be the lot who were giving Vek trouble. Good news is that he'll now be en route here. Bad news is that our perimeter forces are overburdened enough as it is. Just keep up your sniping and wait for my signal. Over.'

'Understood, Colonel. Over and out.'

* * *

'Hold your ground, you dogs!' Commissar Quaritch bellowed as he rammed his sword through the xeno before him. The Na'vi warrior silently fell back as the Commissar withdrew the blade from his chest with a swift pull. Taking aim with his bolt pistol, Quaritch placed a few more opportunistic rounds into the natives engaging his men in close quarters along the ramparts. He was mindful to save a couple of shots in the magazine in case he needed to make an example out of any cowards, but to their credit the squad held fast, thrusting and parrying with their bayonets as more of the foul aliens clambered onto the walkway. The grenade launcher-armed trooper to his right gasped as a well-placed throwing spear punched through his stomach. As the Cadian staggered back and fell to his death, his squad mate operating the wall-mounted heavy stubber found the xeno culprit in the restless mass beneath. A burst of heavy slugs later, his comrade was avenged.

Quaritch cursed as yet another of his men was cut down by the xenos; this one slashed in the neck by a primitive knife. The squad's sergeant hurried to reform the line, firing his laspistol with abandon at the ever-increasing number of aliens now on the walkway. There was little he could do, however, to stem the chaos as the cries of flying creatures and streams of autocannon rounds filled the air above them. Below, the frenzied xenos continued to press their new advantage as more pockets of alien infantry appeared along the wall, engaging their foes in close quarters. Quaritch, however, had no intention to allow another square metre of the walkway to fall to the alien filth. Even if his assigned squad became the only human presence left on this Emperor-forsaken rock in the process, they would hold their position.

'That's it! Give the alien no quarter!' Quaritch roared as a flamer-toting Guardsman cleansed the xeno scum threatening their left flank. 'Show no mercy! Make them feel the Emperor's wrath!' The Commissar was cut short of his impassioned speech, however, as he noticed the dark shape casting its shadow from above, descending upon them with unholy speed. Undeterred, Quaritch raised his pistol skyward, not allowing his trigger finger to lift as he screamed in defiant rage. The last thing the Commissar felt was the sudden impact of the creature's jaws around his head before it was severed clean from his body.

* * *

Tsu'Tey's face lit up as the majestic form of Ilisha's Ikran smashed into the emplacement. Heavy weapons and Sky People alike were knocked clear from the ramparts as the rest of the matriarch's flying host followed her lead, braving the fire of the compound's anti-air defences. Raising his spear, he urged his kinsmen towards the resultant gap in the Sky People's lines. Satisfying himself that it was safe enough to do so, Tsu'Tey steered his Direhorse towards the foot of the wall and carefully stood himself upright upon its back. Giving his steed a thankful pat on the side of the head, he terminated his neural connection to the beast before leaping upward with all the force his powerful legs could muster. Whilst his landing was not as graceful as he had hoped, Tsu'Tey nevertheless found himself precisely where he had intended to be upon the walkway.

A startled Sky Person to his right frantically turned his sidearm to face him, but Tsu'Tey's spear moved like lightning, felling the trooper before he could fire. Spotting a second Sky Person beyond him operating one of their accursed heavy weapons, Tsu'Tey hurled the spear towards him with all his might, which found its mark with lethal grace. Ducking to one knee to avoid the smalls arms fire his actions had newly attracted, Tsu'Tey raised his bow and strung a new arrow as several more Na'vi followed his lead to join him on the ramparts. 'Advance along the walkway and prioritise their heavy weapons. We must consolidate our footholds. Then our brothers can storm the walls!'

* * *

'Captain Faucon to _Valkyrie One_. Come in _Valkyrie One_.'

'_Valkyrie One_ here; Lieutenant Akram speaking. You're a bit faint over the interference, but I read you.'

'Our auspex is very weak because of the mountains, Lieutenant, but we're picking up enemy movement at 11 o'clock. Can you provide visual confirmation?'

'One moment, Captain...yes, I can just about make 'em out ahead, moving into the treeline. We must be getting close to the target.'

'Indeed so, Lieutenant, but the xenos pursuing us must also be considered. My strike team cannot afford to be delayed. Are your passengers ready for insertion?'

'Knowing Sergeant Korrus as I do, I'd say they are.'

'Then begin Phase 2 of the plan - you may fire when ready.'

'Understood, Captain. _Valkyrie One_, over and out.' With that, Tory immediately switched his vox unit to the gunship's intercom system. 'Are you all set back there, Eddie?'

'We're on our marks, Tory - just say the word'.

'Right, I'm going to set you down on the approaching ledge. I'll hang around to provide covering fire, but there'll be enemy air units in the area soon. I trust it you Kasrkin types can manage on your own?'

'That's fine by me, Tory - just try to leave a few of their ground units standing. I don't want my men left with idle hands, you know!'

Tory chuckled at Korrus' remark. 'Sure thing, Eddie. Anyway, here we go!' With that, the Navy pilot lurched his aircraft forward to break formation. Sighting the xenos lying in wait ahead, Tory placed them as best he could in his targeters before thumbing the familiar button. The rockets streaked from the launchers on either side of the gunship; seconds later, the treeline blossomed with flame. Grinning as he saw the shaken Na'vi hastily running for cover, Tory guided the craft over to the gravity-defying rock formation before bringing it to a still hover. Satisfied that he was correctly positioned, Tory punched the activation rune for the rear hatch. With uncanny fluidity, Korrus' Kasrkin Squad dove one-by-one from the opened hatch, their plummet to the ground slowed by the grav-chutes on their backs. Once the last of the Cadian elites had left the compartment, Tory hit the rune once more to close the hatch. Taking the Valkyrie out of hover, he resumed his air-to-ground fire, ever mindful of the extremely faint blips on his auspex approaching en masse from the distance.

* * *

'Okay, lads - you know your orders! Let's move!' With exemplary procedure only possible from years of experience, Korrus' squad were already detaching their grav-chutes and falling into formation. The Kasrkin troopers remained in a crouched profile with their Hellguns raised at the ready. Once certain that the squad was prepared for movement, the elite soldiers advanced with silent swiftness towards the treeline. Korrus led the advance, followed closely by Hunter. Cassius watched the flanks, operating the squad's plasma gun in replacement of the deceased Greyson. It was immediately apparent that most of the Na'vi sentries had fallen back in haste after Tory's air strike. They would undoubtedly be raising the alarm to their kinsmen, although Korrus struggled to imagine what possible threat the native defenders could muster against the legendary Astartes. He was, however, mindful of the likeliness that the garrison stationed in these mountains had flying steeds.

Switching his attention back to the matter at hand, Korrus noticed traces of enemy movement just within the undergrowth. Evidently a few of the xenos were made of sterner stuff than their compatriots. A couple raised their bows to meet the troopers, only to be immediately brought down in a precise handful of shots. Another pair of aliens hurled their primitive spears towards them, which embedded into the ground at Korrus' feet. The xenos' cover proved utterly inadequate as Cassius returned fire with his plasma gun, promptly incinerating them. This was more than enough to make the remaining Na'vi realise the futility of their efforts. As the aliens frantically retreated, a few more dropping from well-placed shots as they fled, Korrus opened his squad's vox channel.

'Fan out and secure the area!' The squad quickly dispersed at their sergeant's command, mindful of any possible hostiles still in the vicinity. As his troopers went about their orders, Korrus looked out along the ridge of the mountain. Several more Valkyries were approaching their newly gained landing site. Following Tory's example, they hovered still above the ridge to allow their passengers to disembark. Korrus smiled as he recognised the Cadian Veterans steadily appearing in the zone of insertion. The platoon consisted of the remaining members of Squad Delta, as well as a few units he had yet to see in action against the natives. Although they went about taking their firing positions and setting up their heavy weapons with mechanical efficiency, the fate of their comrades during the assault on the encampment was clearly on their minds. Korrus knew that this vengeful wrath would prove invaluable to the mission. He could not, however, say for certain how well his comrades back at the compound were weathering the alien storm.

* * *

'HQ to Colonel Vek. Do you read me?'

'I read you, HQ. How's the situation over there, Dayvis?'

'Not too great, Vek. The xenos have breached the perimeter at several points along the northern wall. My men are holding their positions as best they can and I've ordered my mortars to redirect their fire onto the ramparts, but I'll soon have to give the order to fall back.'

Dayvis could make out Vek cursing to himself as he temporarily lowered the vox unit's mouthpiece. 'Right, we ought to be there reasonably soon; we've shaken off any xeno units that were still pursuing us, so we should have the element of surprise.'

'Okay, but you'd best hurry. The second line can easily hold the xenos back, but once we come to the stage of the plan when we need to open the doors, we'll be up to our necks in natives until your boys can join us.'

'Understood', replied the Steel Legion officer as he urged his armoured column forward through the undergrowth, 'Colonel Vek, over and out.'

* * *

Tsu'Tey instinctively dropped to his hands and knees, allowing the Sky People's diabolic weapon to pass over him and explode into fragments against the wall behind. Many of his kinsmen did likewise and crawled frantically for what cover could be afforded amongst the various abandoned emplacements just within the compound walls. Through their persistence, the Na'vi forces had finally stormed the outer ramparts. Hundreds of Na'vi were now within the outpost itself whilst outside thousands more were gradually following their lead over the abandoned walls. However, breaching the compound had proven to be the easiest of their tasks. Their forces outside had weathered punishing fire from the Sky People holding the ramparts, as well as their unnatural weapons that seemed to crash down from the heavens themselves. Now, however, they were directly within the line of fire of the bulk of the garrison's forces.

Still prone, Tsu'Tey found cover behind a wall of sandbags previously held by a Sky Person heavy weapons team. Placing a new arrow against his bowstring, Tsu'Tey glanced over to see the ferocious sight of the Sky People's main battle line, which rained down streams of death from a distance. Sighting one of their less heavily defended foxholes to the forward-right, Tsu'Tey gestured with his hand before loosing his arrow into their ranks. It was soon followed by a small volley of other Na'vi missiles from whatever nearby forces had received his order. Quickly making another gesture, Tsu'Tey vaulted over the sandbags and scrambled for the now almost unguarded emplacement. He maintained a low profile as heavy and small arms fire alike erupted around him.

Once only a few metres from his destination, Tsu'Tey took a headlong leap into the foxhole, drawing his knife in the process. One of the two remaining Sky People within was brutally impaled from the back as Tsu'Tey's form came crashing into him. His squad-mate failed to react quickly enough to avenge him as Tsu'Tey knocked aside his firearm with a swift kick before slashing his throat. Tsu'Tey tensed as he heard new forms approaching, but relaxed upon seeing they were his kin.

'That was an impressive display, Brother Tsu'Tey. Are you injured?'

'I'm alright, Brother, but thank you for your concern.' Tsu'Tey ducked his head as a Sky Person's indirect weapon came down just in front of the foxhole, bursting into fragments and raising a cloud of dust.

'What are we to do now?'

Tsu'Tey surveyed the situation around them. All around their brothers were likewise gradually closing ground, but the brutality of the Sky People's defences was horrifyingly evident. Whilst there were a fair number of dead Sky People littered around, it paled compared to the masses of Na'vi bodies strewn across the battleground. Although many of those who had found cover were taking opportunities to return fire with their bows, it was clear that they were hopelessly outmatched. Here and there, Tsu'Tey could even see lumbering forms of non-creatures contributing to the Sky People's wall of fire. Ilisha was still leading her Ikran forces on daring hit-and-run attacks to relieve their battered infantry, but it was simply not enough. Perhaps Rasi's ground cavalry could turn the tide of battle but with the compound's doors firmly shut, they simply could not join the fight within. Sighing inwardly, Tsu'Tey finally gave his response. 'We are to keep moving forward, emplacement by emplacement. Once enough of our forces are within the walls, we can launch a full assault. Until then, however, we can only keep ourselves alive and pray to Eywa that my Chief and betrothed can do likewise'.

* * *

Eytukan gripped tightly as he steered his Ikran into a controlled glide upon the currents, feeling for the optimum path through the field of levitating rock formations. The flying column had finally entered the mountain range, but they had since lost sight of the accursed non-creatures they were pursuing. He hoped that the punishing terrain would slow their course, but for all he knew they were upon the Tree of Souls already. Below his column to the front, Neytiri led a small vanguard that more closely hugged the looming walls of stone. The chieftain could not help but be concerned as he watched his daughter advance at the head of the formation, her hand ready to draw from her quiver at the first sight of danger. It was not only a fatherly worry for her safety; Eytukan had noticed the change in his daughter's character in recent days. He had never seen her with such dark emotions in her heart and now he could almost feel her need for vengeance radiating from her very form. Although he was confident in his daughter's abilities as a leader and survivor, Eytukan could only hope that Neytiri would not allow herself to be overcome by the rage that fuelled her every move.

Finally the mounted entourage emerged into a wide space between the mountains. Neytiri's party sped ahead of the main force, their senses alert for a Sky Person ambush. It was when the column was completely in the open that Eytukan saw Neytiri make a sudden gesture with her free arm, pointing towards the opposite side of the rift. Following her direction, Eytukan's eyes narrowed to see the minute forms moving in the distance along the ridge. There was no doubt in the chieftain's mind: they were Sky Person infantry units awaiting their arrival. It was only when his focus slipped from the approaching ground forces that Eytukan noticed the imposing shapes closing in on their formation from both sides ahead. 'They're moving to engage us!', Neytiri voiced urgently back at him. 'The rest must be ahead of them!'

'They are trying to slow us down. If we avoi-'

'Then we take the fight to them!'

'What? Neytiri, you cannot be serious.'

'I have enough riders under my command to engage them. Once we have them occupied, you can lead your own entourage beyond us to stop their main force.'

'But Neytiri!' Eytukan's protest was interrupted as the familiar streams of bolts and energy beams appeared around them. Abruptly pulling his Ikran downward, he watched as Neytiri gunned towards the oncoming non-creatures at top speed, rallying her forces around her. Realising that he could do nothing to dissuade her from this course of action, Eytukan quietly led his own column to the side as the aerial clash commenced around them.

* * *

Tory swore to himself as another large arrow chipped into the windscreen of the cockpit. Thankfully the reinforced glass held, but the Navy pilot had no intention of underestimating the potential danger of his adversaries, however primitive their arms. The interference that weakened his auspex also made it difficult for him to lock onto individual targets with his missiles. Relying instead on his manual targeters, Tory pulled the trigger for his nose-mounted heavy bolter, sending a burst of shells after the xeno attacker. In testament to the pilot's skill, the bolts found their mark, punching through the majestic form of the winged creature with contemptible ease. Turning his craft around, Tory made a course to pursue a detachment of xeno riders attempting to take another Valkyrie from the flank. Seconds later, their tattered corpses were falling gracelessly to the forest floor.

In spite of the efforts of the proud Navy Valkyries and Vultures, however, there were still xeno forces that were successfully evading their fire. In the corner of his eye, Tory spotted yet another formation of winged beasts weaving past the hulking gunships. Redirecting to intercept them, he smiled at the sight of one of the xeno flyers taking a direct hit from a lascannon shot, cleaving the accursed alien in two. Diverting his attention to the source of the beam, he saw that it originated from the Cadian infantry line below. All along the ridge, the Imperial foot soldiers were taking advantage of whatever cover could be afforded amongst the trees and rock outcroppings. They held their ground defiantly as dozens of their airborne foes dove towards them in opportunistic hit-and-runs. Na'vi spears and arrows thudded into the ground and vegetation around them whilst their xeno mounts snapped and clawed at any trooper within reach as they swooped overhead. _I hope you're okay down there, Eddie_, Tory thought to himself before resuming his engagement with the alien fliers.

* * *

'Sir! It's the 19th Armageddon - they're finally reaching visual range of the compound!'

Dayvis' face lit up in relief as the vox operator relayed the news. 'How many xenos do we have outside the walls?'

'Undetermined, Sir, but they are hardly any threat to Vek's armour.'

'What's the status of our forces?'

'Not too good, I'm afraid - several fire teams have reported depleted ammunition and although our platoons have enough between them to keep holding out, the xenos have taken the advantage to edge closer to our lines. With the reinforcements, however-'

'Prepare to open the doors.'

'Come again, Sir?'

'You heard me - stand by to open the doors at my command.'

'But Colonel! Our line barely has enough ammunition to hold off the aliens inside already! If we just let them mob into the compound, we'll surely-'

'Be thankful I have the patience to not have you shot for insubordination!' Dayvis cut into the unwelcome protest. 'Believe it or not, I am neither naive nor stupid. I am the regimental officer here and I will be obeyed - is that understood?' The cowering operator gave a quick 'Yes, Sir' before meekly continuing his instructions. Satisfied, Dayvis turned to face the hitherto quiet Arch-Magos. 'Is your entourage at the ready?'

'Indeed, Colonel.'

'Good; then let us proceed.' With that, Dayvis alerted his personal bodyguard to gather around him before opening his personal vox channel to the entirety of the compound. 'This is Colonel Dayvis. In a moment, all doors to the compound will be remotely opened. Expect a heavy xeno offensive on all sides. All units are to fix bayonets and hold their ground. I repeat: fix bayonets and hold your ground.'

Dayvis turned back to Dante as he drew his power sword. 'Instruct your Tech Guard to do likewise. If we're expecting Vek's company, we should have the courtesy to clear some room for him. Enough vox chatter - let's get out there and give the xenos our personal greeting!'

* * *

'Brother-Captain, we appear to finally be in the target's vicinity.'

'Good, Brother-Sergeant; are the xenos still pursuing us?'

'As a result of our proximity to the neural convergence point, our auspex is bordering on unreadable', replied Assault Sergeant Mattheus through the static hiss of interference. 'I can, however, visually confirm new xeno movement from all sides - it must be the defenders stationed here.'

'That confirms how close we must be - are you ready to deploy?'

'At your command, Brother-Captain.'

'Then wait for my signal. All gunships - assume aerial defence pattern.' Captain Faucon then turned his attention to the small detachment's surroundings, peering through the Thunderhawk's windscreen. Although the visibility was far from optimum so deep into the mysterious mountain range, with his enhanced vision he could make out the moving shapes along the underside of the cliff walls. _It must be more of their flyers_, Faucon thought to himself as the other Raven Guard aircraft around him shifted into his ordered formation. _To think these xenos actually believed they could ambush the sons of Corax!_ As he expected, from their laughably obvious places of concealment the aliens sprang their pathetic trap. Mounted upon their winged creatures, the xenos flocked the formation of Thunderhawks, firing their bows ineffectively against the armoured hides of the gunships.

'Now, Brother-Sergeant!' As soon as the words had left Faucon's lips, the hatches of several Thunderhawks hissed wide open. Barely giving his xeno foes a second to react, Sergeant Mattheus surged from his gunship's belly upon the thrust of his jump pack, followed closely by the rest of the Assault Squad. The alien unfortunate enough to be placed directly ahead of the airborne Astartes found himself abruptly skewered upon the sergeant's Lightning Claws. Force and chain weapons tore through Na'vi and Ikran alike with little effort. Others dramatically fell from the skies as explosive bolts found their mark with utter precision. As Mattheus barked fresh commands to the now fully deployed Assault Squads, the newly passenger-less Thunderhawks pressed the initiative, expertly crossing their lines of fire into a lethal barrage.

Satisfied that the counter-offensive had gone according to plan, Faucon ordered the remaining Thunderhawks to make the next move. As the Assault Marines cut swathes through the xenos overhead, the ungainly gunships cautiously descended upon whatever reasonably clear terrain was available upon the gravity-defying mountains around them. Once their transports had come to a standstill, the Marines within disembarked in a hurried yet orderly fashion. Ominous footfalls echoed between the stony walls as the Tactical and Devastator Squads took their positions. They raised their weapons skyward to add to the slaughter whilst their Thunderhawks lifted off to rejoin the aerial battle. The forests came alive as the xenos waiting within surged forward to meet the landed forces. As the Raven Guard and Na'vi finally met in full force around him, Faucon's silent observation was broken by a faint vox signal.

'Brother-Captain? We've located the target - I repeat, we've located the target.'

'Excellent. Begin the final phase of the assault.' With that, the 7th Company's Commander felt his Thunderhawk lurch forward with newfound purpose. Two other gunships promptly fell behind to form a spearhead. _Well, my alien adversary - you have played well, but it appears the final move is mine._

* * *

Tsu'Tey could not believe his fortune. Moments earlier he had begun to lose faith in his mission as his kinsmen fell around him with no apparent hope of closing the gap with the Sky People's lines. Then it happened. All at once, the great doors of the compound creaked open on their own accord, as though guided by the hand of Eywa herself. Whilst suspicious at first of Sky Person trickery, the Omaticaya warrior was overcome with new vigour as he recognised the figure surging through the newly opened doors. It was Rasi, waving his spear defiantly as explosions tore into the ground around him. Behind him, a column of Direhorse riders surged into the compound like a mighty river. Several Sky Person emplacements turned their weapons towards the new threat, cutting down the brave horsemen as cries of battle sprang from their lips. However, it was not enough to stem the tide as the tribal alliance made its presence known, raining down arrows upon the entrenched Sky People whilst the ground thundered beneath their hooves. Taking advantage of the Sky People's redirected fire, the Ikran Riders above pressed their assault, swooping down to lend their own bows to the renewed offensive.

That was all that Tsu'Tey required to determine his next order. Raising his spear as high as he could, Tsu'Tey sprang from the foxhole into a wild sprint towards the enemy lines. Following his lead, the Na'vi infantry that had endured the hail of the invaders' weapons broke from cover. The air became filled with a cacophony of tribal war cries as the Na'vi entered their mass charge. To Tsu'Tey's left, a fellow Omaticaya member was blown apart by an explosive bolt. Another of his kin was struck by a crimson beam, which sliced cleanly through his torso. As the force approached the final circle of the Sky People's defences, the enemy infantry opened fire. Dozens more Na'vi fell as the rapid bursts of diabolic red cut through their ranks. Yet it was insufficient against the sheer momentum and numbers of the charge. Dancing through the rain of enemy fire as though he were born for this moment, Tsu'Tey's hurled his spear into the first foe to come within striking distance. The wooden missile struck the Sky Person directly in the neck. As he dropped, his fellow troopers formed up behind the wall of sandbags and razor wire, bayonets ready to meet the Na'vi head on if necessary. As the mass of blue around him finally made contact with the defiant Sky People, Tsu'Tey leapt over the cruel spikes of the razor wire, drawing an arrow in mid-air before loosing it into the Sky Person ahead of him. _Yes, my Chief - this will be the stand of Na'vi legend._

* * *

'Sir, we have visual contact with the compound.'

'Excellent. I shall request for them to open the doors shortly.'

'But Sir, it appears that they are already open-'

'What?'

'And the xenos amassed outside are starting to move through them.'

'Dayvis...he must have wanted to ensure they were ready for us.'

'Apparently so, Colonel - your orders?'

'All units are to advance at maximum speed. You are not to engage the enemy until you have entered the compound unless absolutely necessary. Understood?'

The squadron leaders chorused their affirmative responses before lurching into the open space. Xenos left and right broke rank in panic as the armoured column bulldozed through the mass that stretched between their current position and the compound's interior. Dozens of aliens that failed to react in time found themselves brutally crushed beneath the treads of the Steel Legion's tanks. Others summoned the bravery to turn their bows towards the newly appeared force, yet their efforts proved as comically futile as expected. Briefly opening the top hatch of the command tank, Vek peered over the rim to see the open doors of the compound lying ahead. With a deafening roar, the Leman Russ below him charged forward with renewed haste, battering aside more of the accursed natives. As long as the banner of Armageddon flew upon this battlefield, Vek would not allow his fellow colonel's gamble to be in vain.

* * *

Neytiri pulled right sharply to avoid the oncoming streams of searing energy. Having evaded the jaws of death, she was rewarded with the sight of a non-creature's form going up in flames, steered into the steep cliff face by a co-ordinated effort from her kinsmen. For all of their opportunistic successes, however, the Na'vi were clearly outmatched. All too often their arrows and spears would harmlessly glance off the non-creatures' unnatural armour. Meanwhile, the Na'vi ranks were gradually thinning under the combined fire of their aerial adversaries and the ground forces stationed along the ridge. As another rider ahead of her was blown apart from the explosive strike of a pursuing non-creature, Neytiri considered ordering a full retreat.

It was then that Neytiri sensed something peculiar. She could not place what it was exactly; she only felt a relit sense of hope. Then it happened - a dark cloud materialised over the treetops, coming towards them at incredible speed. As it approached, Neytiri gave an astonished cry as its nature became clear. It was a flock of Ikran gunning towards the non-creatures with unmistakeable intent. At first Neytiri supposed it was a relief force sent by Ilisha or one of the other chieftains, only for her to notice that the flying creatures had no riders mounted upon them whatsoever. It was the doing of Eywa - she had never witnessed such a spectacle before, but there was no other explanation. _So she has not abandoned us after all._ Reinvigorated by the sight of the wild Ikans' forms diving bravely towards the startled non-creatures, Neytiri made her rallying call. As her force regrouped around her, she readied her bow to enter the fray once more. These Sky People may have descended from the Heavens but against the divine wrath of Eywa herself, Neytiri was certain they could have no victory.

* * *

_This is exhilarating._ Colonel Dayvis kept his pistol arm raised as he squeezed the trigger again. The xeno was stopped dead in its tracks as the burning plasma found its mark. Keeping his stance strong, Dayvis lowered the pistol before thrusting with his sword arm. The crackling blade of the power weapon eviscerated the alien in front of him. Yanking the blade from the native's torso, allowing the corpse to slump upon the rim of the sandbags, Dayvis' eyes surveyed the battlefield. The aliens were coming at their line with ferocity, but his men refused to yield. All around him the Cadians stood firm, maintaining their fire or thrusting their bayonets as the xenos piled up against the barrier. Remaining close at all times, his personal entourage held their ground defiantly as more of the foul aliens came in their direction. Backing away momentarily from the defensive line, Dayvis opened his personal vox to hail Dante. 'Arch-Magos? Do you read me?'

'Indeed, Colonel.'

'How's the situation on your side of the bunker?'

'Under control, Colonel - my Skitarii are holding their ground against the xeno cavalry and even without enhancements your men are performing admirably'.

'I'm sure they'll be flattered to hear that, Arch-Magos...hang on - I'm being hailed. It must be Vek. Colonel Dayvis, over and out.' Reaching for the control on his headset, Dayvis switched channels.

'Colonel Vek to Colonel Dayvis. Do you copy? '

'Reading you loud and clear, Vek. What's your position?'

'Well, if you just look towards the doors, you'll see for yourself. Over and out.' Dayvis craned his neck to peer over the sea of Cadian green and xeno blue. At that moment, the unmistakeable shape of a Chimera burst through the open doors, scattering the surrounding natives as it bolted on. It was followed in quick succession by several other APCs before being joined by the welcome sight of a Russ tank. Hastily forming a spearhead, the Armageddon tanks levelled their guns against the alien mass as more of the armoured column poured into the compound. As more shells and las-blasts tore through their forms by the dozen, many of the xenos broke rank. The desperation spread like wildfire as more of the natives turned and fled. Most did not get far. One by one the Chimeras opened their hatches, allowing the Armoured Fist squads within to level their las-carbines into the chaotic retreat as they disembarked. Not willing to allow the new arrivals to steal the limelight so easily, Dayvis opened his channel to address the remaining defenders.

'All units - this is Colonel Dayvis. You are to advance and engage the enemy; I repeat - advance and engage!' With that, Dayvis raised his power sword once more and gave a bellowing cry as he launched forward over the sandbags. His men rallied around him as the Cadian standard flew proudly overhead. Firing his plasma pistol with unprecedented abandon, Dayvis threw himself against the xeno ranks, swinging his power sword into coruscating arcs as his personal guard fell in around him. _Now __**this **__is what it means to be a Cadian officer!_

* * *

'Incoming!' Korrus screamed over the din as another of the winged creatures swooped down towards them. He ducked to one knee as it snapped its formidable jaws at him. Standing up again as the xeno beast came around for a second pass, Korrus raised his Hellpistol and fired as it came towards him. The enhanced las-shots punched through the creature's leathery wings in several places before the animal's form came crashing down at the Kasrkin Sergeant's feet. Korrus swiftly ran his power blade into the creature's chest, ignoring its unnerving screams as it thrashed wildly. Satisfied that it was dead, Korrus ducked back into cover as more of the xeno monstrosities descended upon the ridge.

All along the line, las and plasma fire spat intermittently as the Kasrkin and Veteran Squads took aim from behind whatever cover they could afford. However, even with their experienced marksmanship dropping several alien flyers at a time, there were simply too many gathering above to fend them all off. Korrus gritted his teeth as he witnessed one unfortunate Guardsman being suddenly grabbed in an opportunistic swoop before the xeno beast let him plummet to a doubtlessly unpleasant death. Gunning away at the foreboding flock as he did so, Korrus sheathed his power sword and lifted the now free hand to his vox unit.

'Sergeant Korrus to _Valkyrie One_. Come in _Valkyrie One_.'

'_Valkyrie One _here. What is it, Eddie?'

'We're holding out for now, but these..._things_ keep coming. There's no way we can keep this up. I reckon we've given Captain Faucon the head start he wanted by now anyway, so I suggest we withdraw and regroup with the Astartes.'

'Sounds good to me, Eddie - we're getting mauled pretty badly up here too. I've lost count of how many of these things I've shot down, but they just keep coming! They seem pretty organised too...I just don't understand it! Some kind of xeno psyker control, perhaps?'

'No idea, Tory, although I wouldn't put these foul aliens above witchcraft. All the more reason for them to feel the Emperor's wrath! Anyway, can you provide an airlift?'

'Not for now, I'm afraid...I'm so tied up by these things I'm surprised I can even keep talking.'

'Understood. We'll relocate to a more secure position, then you can pick us up once you've freed up.'

'Sounds like a plan, Eddie. _Valkyrie One_, over and out.' With that, Korrus ended the communication and switched the vox channel. 'All ground forces - this is Sergeant Korrus. In Captain Faucon's absence, I am taking temporary command. Any objections? Good - all forces are to fall back to the forest; I repeat, fall back to the forest. The trees should give us enough cover from those damned flyers. We are then to regroup and await transportation. Kasrkin Squad - hold your ground and provide covering fire until the rest of the force has departed. Got it? Let's move!'

As ordered, all along the ridge the squads peeled away from their positions one at a time, gradually disappearing amongst the trees behind him. The Kasrkin troopers stood firm, however, warding off any approaching xeno flyers with precise streams of fire from their Hellguns. Waiting for another wing of the alien fauna to turn around on the offensive, Korrus unclipped a grenade from his belt. Taking out the pin, he waited for a brief moment, cautiously holding the small explosive in his hand. Sensing for the correct moment, he flung the object into the air. His timing proved true as the grenade detonated amongst the incoming xenos. Three of the flyers fell screaming to the ground, their fragile wings lacerated in the burst of metal fragments. Recommencing fire with his Hellpistol, Korrus gritted his teeth as more of the aliens came towards him, praying that his fellows elsewhere on the moon were also holding out.

* * *

'Stand and fight!' Tsu'Tey screamed in vain to rally his forces as they fell into a disordered retreat. All around him, the Na'vi scrambled in whatever direction seemed to promise escape. Some remained true to their leader's spirit and held their ground, lowering their spears to charge as the Sky People rose from their entrenchments to meet them. The arrival of the non-creatures had, however, utterly destroyed any hope Tsu'Tey had of overrunning the enemy defences. He had also lost sight of both Rasi and Ilisha. In spite of this, the Omaticaya warrior refused to allow despair to overcome him. His chief had instructed him to inflict as much damage upon the Sky People as possible and that was precisely what he intended to do. Realising that barking orders would not revive the morale of his kinsmen, Tsu'Tey chose to lead by example instead. His knife still drawn, Tsu'Tey ran at the nearest enemy infantryman, batting the Sky Person's weapon aside to plunge the blade into his unshielded stomach.

As his latest kill slumped to his feet, Tsu'Tey's eyes darted around for a new target. It was then that he sighted the unmistakeable figure less than an arrow's shot away, striding headlong into the depths of the Na'vi force with seemingly no regard for his safety. Wearing a distinct pattern upon his armour and fighting proudly beneath a colourful banner, he could only be the war chief of the Sky People. Remaining mindful of the enemy fire around him, Tsu'Tey sprang into an urgent sprint, weaving skilfully between friend and foe alike. Not allowing his newfound prey to leave his sight, Tsu'Tey put away his knife in favour of his trusted bow, readying his last few arrows for what he knew could be the deciding moment of the entire war.

* * *

'I'm afraid we cannot afford to stay airborne, Brother-Captain. We can barely see through this flock as it is.'

Faucon did not let his frustration show. As much as he hated to admit it, he had little choice - the view through the Thunderhawk's windscreen was almost entirely obscured by the leathery forms of the xeno creatures. With every passing second that they flew through the cloud of beating wings, they risked crashing into a cliff side or rock formation. Accepting their new course of action, Faucon made his response. 'How close are we to the target?'

'Extremely, Brother-Captain; we would practically be in visual range without these accursed things mobbing us. What xeno-sorcery is this?'

'The network - there is no other explanation. It can sense the threat we pose and must be diverting the local fauna to intercept us. I knew it was extensive from the Arch-Magos' research, but we never anticipated anything on this scale. Still, it would be unlike the Raven Guard to be disappointed when a challenge presents itself! All craft - descend immediately. We can fight our way through on foot.'

At Faucon's command, the mighty craft carefully descended to the stony ground. Satisfied that it had found a suitable location, the gunship hovered momentarily before carefully landing. Almost immediately after he felt the lurch of the Thunderhawk touching down, Faucon heard the hiss of pistons which indicated the opening of the hatches. Setting down the craft's vox unit, Faucon hurried for the nearest hatch, readying his power sword as he did so. Striding into the intense light, Faucon found himself thrust into the thick of combat as the disembarked squad engaged the xeno creatures that were already besetting them. Bolts and plasma shots downed the flyers left and right whilst others fell screaming in bursts of chemical flame.

Rallying the squad to follow his lead, Faucon swung his sword in a majestic arc, slicing through the flock as he strode onwards. Right ahead of them, Faucon could make out the unmistakeable form of their target. It appeared to be a great tree sitting in an open recess on the forest floor, beneath the titanic forms of the shifting mountains. It was still some distance away by the standards of mere mortals, but the Astartes charged on through the swarm of wildlife that descended upon the trio of squads. The pathetically weak forms of their bodies were battered aside by the enhanced strength and power armour of the Marines. Those that offered any resistance were swiftly cut down by the chain and power weapons expertly wielded by the 7th Company's elite. Continuing to lead the spearhead on through the snapping mass of fauna, the familiar cry of battle left Faucon's lips with inspiring vigour. _'Victorus aut mortis!'_

* * *

Neytiri could not believe it. Not only was she bearing witness to the spectacle of the forest itself turning against the encroachers from beyond the stars, but the Sky People were actually withdrawing. This time it was no cunning feint to draw them to their deaths; for the first time over the course of the battle, Neytiri saw the Sky People being genuinely overcome by the forces of Eywa. There, dotted along the ridge of the levitating mountain, their ground forces turned and ran for the cover afforded by the trees. All except one small group, stretched along the Sky People's line, offering whatever covering fire they could muster to protect their comrades from the incoming Ikran. Carefully gliding between the non-creatures that still engaged their aerial host, Neytiri's eyes shot open at the sight of one of the figures ahead. There was no question about it - it was the same Sky Person infantryman she had seen taking her mother's life. Now the monster was fighting desperately to protect his fellows, firing his beam weapon and slashing with his blade whenever an Ikran came within striking distance.

In that moment, Neytiri knew what she had to do. Ignoring the imminent danger she was placing herself in, the Omaticaya matriarch urged her Ikran into a sudden dive. She kept the Sky Person squarely in her sights as her mount shot towards him. Drawing her final arrow to her bowstring, she took a hopeful shot as the great beast was completing its approach. The wooden missile unfortunately missed, thudding harmlessly into the ground and alerting the Sky Person to the threat she posed. Not willing to grant her foe the advantage of ranged combat, Neytiri guided her Ikran into a direct charge, hoping to crush the invader's weak form beneath her mount. However, the Sky Person proved uncannily swift in his reactions and stepped to the side at the last moment, swinging his blade as he turned with all the strength he could muster. The unnatural weapon struck her Ikran in the neck, almost severing its head as the mighty animal screamed and convulsed in its final moments.

Acting as quickly as possible, Neytiri leapt from her fallen steed, setting aside her bow and readying her spear. She could feel each pounding beat of her heart as the Sky Person took aim with his other weapon, firing with haste as Neytiri closed the remaining distance. The hellish beams shot past her shoulder as she dropped into a low run. Now within striking distance, Neytiri thrust her spear towards her opponent. The Sky Person weaved to the side, but Neytiri pressed her advantage, swiping and stabbing with the poisoned tip as her foe lowered his sidearm to fight her in close quarters. The rest of the Sky People still present along the ridge had now taken notice of their duel and were redirecting towards them, raising their weapons as they did so. However, it became apparent that they would not risk accidentally shooting their own leader, so Neytiri closed the gap even further.

Holding his weapon in a defensive posture, the Sky Person struck at her spear, cutting it cleanly in two. Neytiri would not remain disarmed, however, and leapt over her foe as he brought the blade across in a controlled slash, narrowly avoiding the blow. Rolling upon hitting the ground on the other side of her opponent, Neytiri drew her second spear and charged towards him as he turned to face her. This time Neytiri proved the quicker between them as the tip of the spear found its mark; the thin area around the Sky Person's lower torso not covered by his armour. Gathering all of strength, Neytiri pushed the spear point as deeply into her enemy's form as possible. The tip burst from the other side of his body, impaling the Sky Person completely.

Neytiri's heart leapt as the lethal poisons coursed through her foe's body. She had done it; her mother had been avenged by her hand, just as she had sworn. However, even now as the jaws of death enveloped him, the Sky Person remained steadfast. In a move that took her by surprise, her impaled opponent grabbed the shaft of the spear tightly in one hand and pulled it further into his body, bringing him face-to-face with her. The fingers of his other hand were suddenly around her neck, gripping like a vice as their eyes met. Neytiri struggled to break free, but the Sky Person's grasp of death proved immoveable. Maintaining eye contact, a pair of words left his lips as he raised his free hand to reveal a small set of pins. Although Neytiri could not comprehend his alien tongue, she knew in that moment that their shared fate was sealed. '_Ave Imperator!'_

* * *

'Eddie!' By the time the anguished scream had left his lips, it was too late. Tory could only watch with horror as the interlocked figures were torn to pieces by the sudden burst of miniature explosions. The Navy pilot continued to scream with unrestrained fury as he opened fire into the surrounding xenos with reckless abandon. The vile creatures scattered as the bolts and missiles found their mark. Finding the discipline within himself to not pursue his fleeing foes, Tory took a deep breath and opened his channel with Hunter. '_Valkyrie One _to Kasrkin Squad. Do you copy?'

'We read you, _Valkyrie One_. We have...eight standing by to embark. Are you ready to extract?'

With a pained sigh, Tory continued. 'Yes, I'll set her down now. Our Vultures should provide enough cover for the rest of you Guard boys to get a lift as well'.

'Then the sergeant's sacrifice won't be in vain'.

'By the will of the Emperor it won't, Hunter; _Valkyrie One_, over and out'. With that, Tory guided his craft into a still hover before completing his descent, opening the gunship's hatch as he did so. Once his Kasrkin passengers were all onboard and accounted for, Tory lifted off with a heavy heart, steering the Valkyrie towards their next objective.

* * *

'That's it! Show the alien no quarter!' Colonel Dayvis bellowed at the top of his lungs over the surrounding chaos. As expected, most of the xenos had fled at the sight of the Imperial armour. There were those, however, who still fought on even as they were sandwiched between the sallying defenders and the relief force. Like cornered rats, they raised their spears to engage the Imperials with a ferocity only known in the apparent face of death. Most were shot down where they stood for daring to oppose the Emperor's will. Here and there, more of the battered infantry finally expended the last of their ammunition and charged their alien foes head-on. All around him, Cadians, Steel Legionaries and Skitarii alike fell upon the natives with rifle butts and bayonets. Dayvis gave a smile as the physically imposing Na'vi were stabbed and beaten into the dirt by the Imperial infantry as the flags of Cadia and Armageddon flew majestically overhead.

As one of his Veteran Guardsmen blasted another vile alien in the face with his shotgun, Dayvis turned his attention to the next xeno warrior foolish enough to confront him. The challenger was sliced limb from limb by the colonel's power sword before he even had a chance to strike. Several more aliens quickly followed suit, their accursed lives ended with a slash from his blade or a shot from his plasma pistol. It was when he was in the very thick of the action that Dayvis felt a sudden blow to his side. It was a xeno arrow. The crude missile merely cracked against his refractor field, but was soon followed by another. Turning to face this new threat, Dayvis saw the native warrior rushing towards him, pulling back his bow to fire a third arrow. It took him a moment, but Dayvis recognised the alien's features and trappings as those of the native who had foiled the Tech Guard's attempt on the xeno chief's life after he had refused the Arch-Magos' terms. Yes, it was certainly him.

Dayvis' trail of thought was interrupted as he felt a third blow to his refractor field, this one square against his breastplate. This time, he felt the protective shield flicker and die. Knowing that he was now vulnerable to the alien's poisoned weapons, Dayvis took aim at the rapidly approaching native and fired. The xeno warrior weaved through the blasts of plasma with unholy speed, preparing to strike with his newly produced spear. Realising that he had no choice but engage his foe hand-to-hand, Dayvis ran to meet the native head-on, power sword at the ready. Dayvis took the initiative, slashing at the alien in an upward arc. The xeno was light on his feet, however, and stepped aside, striking back with his own weapon. Dayvis spun around to evade the blow, bringing his sword into a defensive position as the two faced each other once more.

Undeterred, the alien sprang towards Dayvis, thrusting his spear directly at his throat. Dayvis brought up his sword to deflect the strike, the power blade effortlessly snapping the primitive spear in two. Taking advantage of his opponent's disarmed state, Dayvis lunged for the alien. However, the native was not as defenceless as he seemed and drew a simple knife from his belt as he dodged the attack. Having bypassed the power sword, the xeno slashed at Dayvis whilst he was still exposed. Dayvis stepped to the side as quickly as possible, but the primitive blade still struck against his leg. The Cadian colonel gritted his teeth as he recomposed himself, fighting past the pain to return to a defensive posture. It was but a minor injury and it was thankfully apparent that the blade was not poisoned. He was given little time to determine his next move, however, as the alien resumed his offensive. Dayvis brought his sword across to meet him in a horizontal slash, but the xeno once again evaded him, making another opportunistic blow as he whipped past. This time the knife connected with Dayvis' sword arm, leaving a bleeding gash.

Dayvis inhaled sharply as he mentally strove to not drop the weapon. His foe noticed his weakened state, however, and delivered a second strike against his injured limb before he could counter-attack. This time Dayvis felt the handle slip away from his fingers as he began to lose feeling in his wounded arm. Falling to his knees, Dayvis raised his plasma pistol in defiance, but the xeno knocked it from his hand with a swift kick. Looking up to make eye contact with his opponent, he saw the native standing over him, knife poised to take his exposed throat. In that moment, Dayvis wondered if this is how he was to be denied further service to the Emperor; that a Cadian officer could actually suffer the indignity of being killed by a primitive with a stone blade.

Suddenly, the alien's hand burst into a bloody pulp. The knife dropped to the ground as the xeno screamed in agony. Dayvis' eyes darted past his enemy's form to ascertain the identity of his saviour. There, several metres away, was the unmistakeable form of Colonel Vek, his bolt pistol still smoking dramatically. The Armageddon officer gave only a quick nod to Dayvis before turning his attention back to the natives his squad was engaging in close quarters, whirring the teeth of his chainsword into the foul xenos in front of him. Not allowing Vek's actions to go wasted, Dayvis seized the opportunity and drew his knife with his remaining hand. Returning to his feet, Dayvis sprang at his would-be killer before he had a chance to recompose himself, tackling him to the ground as he drove the adamantium blade between the alien's ribs.

The xeno warrior fell back from the impact as Dayvis pushed the blade into him. The two came crashing down upon the dusty ground, the native's eyes still in shock as Dayvis withdrew the knife to stab him again. This time the blade embedded firmly into the xeno's chest, refusing to be drawn back. Realising that whilst severely injured, the alien was still far stronger than he was and remained a threat, Dayvis raised his non-injured arm and formed his hand into a fist. Summoning strength even as his wounds continued to bleed, Dayvis' fist came crashing down into the alien's face, pushing the back of his head into the dirt. Dayvis felt a sharp pain as his knuckles collided with the alien's skull, but he willed past it. Raising the fist once more, Dayvis delivered another punch to his downed opponent, followed by another. Even as he swore he felt his bones fracture, the Cadian officer refused to abandon his efforts. As his senses dulled and he felt his life slipping away, the last thing that Tsu'Tey of the Omaticaya saw was a set of bleeding knuckles smashing against his face.

* * *

'Medic! Get over here! The rest of you - secure a perimeter.' The Steel Legion Veteran Squad formed a defensive circle as Dayvis' entourage finally caught up with their wounded colonel. Vek went down to one knee to join the newly arrived medic as he tended to the Cadian officer's wounds. He had sustained serious injuries exerting such effort whilst badly wounded, but Vek was relieved to see that Dayvis was still conscious. As the medic began to apply dressing to his gaping cuts, Vek tried to communicate with his fellow colonel. 'Dayvis? Can you hear me?'

Through laboured breathing, the Cadian wheezed his reply. 'Vek? About bloody time...we were starting to wonder if you'd show up at all.'

Although it was obscured by his rebreather unit, Vek smiled at the officer's retained sense of humour whilst gravely injured. 'In our defence, had we not shown up, you probably wouldn't still be breathing. Someone in your position would have to be either especially brave or especially insane to try a counter-offensive like that. I mean, there's leading from the front; then there's just being bloody reckless!'

'Fine - I'll concede that much to you Steel Legion boys. Still, you've got to admit we put up a hell of a last stand.'

'It certainly looks that way', Vek commented as he surveyed the area around the now unmanned defences within the compound, which at a glance were littered with far more xeno corpses than human. 'On that basis, you can consider your Cadian pride intact.'

'Good to hear it!' Dayvis gave a weak grin as he was rolled onto a newly laid stretcher by the medic. 'Any chance you've seen Dante at all?'

As if timed by the Emperor's will to Dayvis' question, the Arch-Magos pushed his way to the two colonels' side at that very moment. he was accompanied by a squad of Hypaspists, headed by the Tribune they recognised as having led the escape of the Mechanicus entourage after their first contact with the xenos. 'Colonel Vek, Colonel Dayvis - has the compound been cleansed of the xeno presence?'

'It appears so, Arch-Magos', replied Vek. 'All alien forces within the compound have been killed or routed'.

'Excellent. Then all has gone according to Captain Faucon's designs. We now need only await his success at the network point and victory is ours.' As the words left Dante's voice synthesiser, his vox unit alerted him to an incoming transmission. Adjusting the volume so the message could be heard by all present, Dante responded. 'This is the Arch-Magos; Colonel Vek and Colonel Dayvis are present also'.

'That's fortunate, Arch-Magos. This is Captain Josef. The instruments of the _Righteous Fury_ detect no more xenos in the immediate vicinity of the compound, but there is something amiss in the surrounding jungle.'

'Have the enemy regrouped?'

'It appears so, but that's not what concerns me. Rather our display indicates that there are...additional elements converging on your position'.

'You mean xeno reinforcements?

'I cannot say for certain, Arch-Magos, but these new forces appear to be of different life-forms altogether'.

'What? You mean that there is another civilisation present on this moon?'

'Not exactly...close-up scans provide several matches to known biological patterns, only they correspond to the indexed native fauna'.

'Captain, do you mean to tell me that these "Na'vi" creatures are being reinforced by non-sapient wildlife?'

'As unbelievable as that may strike you, it appears so'.

'It's the network', Colonel Vek butted into the conversation. 'It's the only explanation. It appears our Tyranid analogy was closer to the truth than we thought'.

'Exactly', added Captain Josef. 'By the looks of it, the attacking force is being bolstered by the thousands; in your forces' weakened state, you may not be able to hold them off even with Vek's tanks. It's practically a living swarm!'

Dante paused for a moment to consider their course of action in light of this curious development. He then turned to his Skitarii entourage, evidently knowing their next move. 'Tribune Octavius - take Colonel Dayvis into the bunker as quickly as possible and ensure that he receives full medical attention. Colonel Vek - order all Guard units to find cover. Captain Josef, are you still there?'

'Indeed, Arch-Magos'.

'It appears that we have little choice but to initiate Faucon's emergency procedure'.

'Are you certain? We have discussed this at length and we agreed that such measures would not be worth the expense'.

'An agreement we reached when we thought we were only dealing with spear-toting barbarians, Captain. Now the circumstances have sufficiently changed to warrant a shift in urgency. Is the _Winged Vengeance_ at the ready?'

'That they are'.

'Good. We will close all doors to the compound and brace ourselves. In the meanwhile, instruct the _Winged Vengeance_ to commence the countdown'.

'As you wish, Arch-Magos. _Righteous Fury_, over and out'.

* * *

'Brother-Captain, do you read me?'

'Only just, Brother-Sergeant', Faucon managed to respond as he grasped the fingers of his mighty gauntlet around the neck of the attacking creature. The doglike abomination snapped at his face with its fearsome array of teeth, but Faucon snapped its fragile neck with pitiful ease. 'What is it?'

'The Navy gunships and their Guard passengers have just regrouped with us, Sir', continued Sergeant Mattheus. 'It appears that they encountered the same problem as us. We are holding out well, but there seems to be no end in sight to this Emperor-forsaken wildlife'.

'Understood, Brother-Sergeant. Just maintain your defensive efforts; we are almost at the objective.' Ending the communication, Faucon battered aside another wolf-creature before cleaving the apparent alpha male in two with a swing of his power sword. At this the pack scattered fearfully, momentarily clearing Faucon's path. Up ahead in his sights lay the strange tree in the clearing but with every step taken, his men were swamped by the moon's accursed fauna. To his left, a squad of his brothers turned their arms to face an incoming stampede of horse-creatures, blowing great chunks of the herd asunder from a distance. To his right, the squad formed a defensive wall against another pack of wolf-creatures, hacking and stabbing with their close combat weapons as the xeno flyers circled above.

Not willing to waste the opportunity, Faucon urged his personal entourage forward through the temporary clearing, covering ground with unbelievable speed. However, whilst they managed to close the gap considerably, they were once again set upon by the amassed wildlife. Faucon gritted his teeth in frustration as he let his sword and pistol sing once more. As though his misfortune was incomplete, the plasma pistol finally overheated from its near-endless use. Channelling his righteous anger, Faucon cast aside the expended sidearm and gripped his power sword with both hands, cutting swathe after swathe into the xeno swarm. As the majestic black of his armour became even more obscured under the splatter of alien blood, Faucon's vox unit returned to life.

'Brother-Captain', weakly crackled Sergeant Mattheus' voice. 'We have spotted an additional unit of xeno flyers converging on your position; these are mounted'.

'Mounted? It must be their chief. He is here to personally oversee the defence of his precious tree'.

'That would seem most likely, Brother-Captain'.

'Then this is most fortunate! Not only do we have the honour of terminating the xeno leader, but he will be made to personally witness the final nail in the coffin of his accursed race! Onward, brothers! Victory awaits!'

* * *

Though the ground shook beneath them, Dante opted to remain standing even as around him the Guard infantry took cover in whatever foxholes and trenches were available. Even with the frailties of his human emotions rectified as they were, the sight was simply too magnificent to miss. All around the compound, a rough circle of flame sprang into view as the Heavens above opened with sacred fury. Some of the orbital shots strayed from their mark, edging uncomfortably close to the compound walls. For the most part, however, the aim of the _Winged Vengeance_'s bombardment cannon was true. Whilst too far out of earshot to know for certain, the Arch-Magos imagined that the blazing forest echoed with the dying screams of the accursed fauna. Yes, this was a fitting end. The final, pitiful stand of the forces of nature brutally crushed by the divine fist of technology. The Omnissiah would be most pleased by such an outcome. As the rain of streaks faded and the final explosions rocked the forest floor, Dante's vox unit newly crackled with the voice of Captain Josef.

'It worked, Arch-Magos. Our scans evidence unprecedented xeno casualties. There are still a few smatterings of xeno movement, but the number of survivors is negligent and all remaining enemy units are in full retreat'.

'Very good, Captain. Sergeant Darius has volunteered to take his Scout Squad to survey the bombardment zone. I will be sure to extend my gratitude to the Raven Guard once Captain Faucon has returned'.

'Indeed. That was a most impressive performance by the _Winged Vengeance_; incidentally, have you heard from Captain Faucon at all? The _Righteous Fury_ lost contact with his Thunderhawk when his task force entered the mountain range'.

'Unfortunately not, Captain, but rest assured that the _Winged Vengeance_ has one more surprise in store for our xeno friends...'

* * *

'My chief! There they are!'

'I see them, Beyral. Move in to engage!' Whilst exhilarated by the prospect of a battle that they had some chance of winning as he surveyed the incredible sight below of the giant Sky People being utterly swamped by the defenders of Eywa, Eytukan still felt a pang in his chest. Although he had no awareness of precisely what had occurred since parting ways with his daughter, the Na'vi chieftain still felt as though a series of terrible blows had been dealt against his people. Still, Eytukan could not allow himself to be distracted; at long last they had reached the venerated site, but the Tree of Souls was threatened by the near presence of the Sky People. At his command, Beyral led their Ikran column into a dramatic dive, eager to pile further weight upon their burdened foes.

Eytukan carefully steered his own Ikran into a slow glide just above the ground. Ahead of him, one of the imposing figures was launched backwards by the sudden impact of a charging _angtsik_, smashing its hammer-like weapon into the armoured forms of those daring to despoil this holy site. The brave creature was soon blown apart in retaliation by the concentrated fire of the encroachers' unnatural weapons, but the downed, helmetless Sky Person was quickly set upon by a pack of ravenous _nantang_. Raising his spear as he approached his mobbed foe, Eytukan waited for a gap to appear before flinging the weapon downwards. Even with his aged hands and eyes, Eytukan's shot was true and the spear point embedded itself in the Sky Person's exposed neck.

Eytukan allowed the _nantang_ pack to finish the job as he pressed his Ikran onwards, keen to not attract attention from enemy fire. Ahead of him, set upon on all sides was the most forward group of Sky People. They were frightfully close to the Tree of Souls now, but the enraged animals would give them no quarter. Eytukan smiled as he saw one of the armoured figures being practically buried under a mass of thrashing Ikran. For all the creatures' valiance, some members of the formation still managed to break free of the struggle, striding onward to close the remaining gap. Eytukan's heart skipped a beat as he urged his flying mount into an offensive, readying his second spear despite his knowledge of what little damage it would probably inflict. At that moment, however, Eytukan heard an unmistakeable rumble approaching from the left. Turning his head, Eytukan's eyes confirmed it; a herd of wild Direhorse had managed to circumvent the Sky People guarding the flanks and were charging straight towards the new threat to Eywa.

The Sky People closest to the tree opened fire, but it was too late. The herd collided with the interlopers at full force. Several Direhorse were killed by the impact, but the stampede continued regardless. As more Ikran descended from above, Eytukan felt hope burning within him. Guiding his steed into ascent, Eytukan circled around the thick of the battle from above. He laughed with a mirth he had not felt since before the war at the sight of the Sky People's apparent commander breaking free of the teeming mass to stand alone before the Tree of Souls. Although he knew that the Sky Person would not understand his words, Eytukan nevertheless made his sentiments known. 'You are beaten, Sky Person! Your accursed kind now face the naked wrath of Eywa herself! What can you hope to achieve now without your men and non-creatures around you?'

As the words left Eytukan's jubilant lips, the Sky Person leader glanced upward. For the briefest moment, the opposing commanders' eyes met for the first time, both sets speaking volumes of defiant fury. Yet to Eytukan's surprise, the Sky Person's features quickly melted into a knowing smile. Putting aside his sword, the Sky Person reached back to produce a curious object. He stooped down to place the strange device upon the ground, with a shaft-like protrusion pointing skyward. The unnatural object hummed into life and even though he did not comprehend what was happening, Eytukan felt the jaws of despair close around him again. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, followed by another, then another. Steadying his startled Ikran, Eytukan rose into a steady glide upon the currents before glancing back down. His jaw dropped in horror at the sight that greeted him.

There, materialised as if from nowhere, were several fresh formations of Sky People. These were not exactly like those already engaged with his forces; their armour was noticeably bulkier and they carried different weapons. In that moment, Eytukan knew that all hope was lost. The newly arrived Sky People immediately set upon the Na'vi and wildlife mobbing their comrades, blowing them apart or bathing them with noxious flame. Others closed in around the base of the Tree of Souls, raising their freakishly large fists. Eytukan screamed in desperation, but it was for naught. The crackling fists smashed into the Tree of Souls, which buckled helplessly under their unnatural force. As more of the Sky People added their blows to the savage display, Eytukan felt something flicker within him, as though part of his very soul was on the edge of death. Then it happened. In one chilling moment, Eytukan felt the cold darkness crashing in from all sides.

He screamed in despair as he felt his connection with the world around him being brutally severed. Below him, his mount convulsed into spasms; moments later, his neural bond with the Ikran was completely gone and he felt himself falling to the forest floor as his former steed flapped away in a confused state. Thankfully, the drop was short and Eytukan was able to land safely, if rather painfully. Drawing strength to his aged and battle-weary muscles, Eytukan slowly propped himself into a crouched position. Whilst still disorientated, he regained enough focus to survey the battleground. All around him, the fauna that had risen to fight alongside him was now scattering in all directions, evidently as helplessly lost as he was. Those that did not flee were mercilessly hacked or shot to pieces by the triumphant Sky People. Eytukan suddenly felt a hand upon his shoulder. Turning around, he came face-to-face with the welcome sight of Beyral. 'My chief - we must go. Now!'

'But the Tree-'

'We have lost, my chief. Eywa's light over this land has been broken. We may yet live to aid her elsewhere, but not if we remain here!'

Begrudgingly allowing his resistance to lapse, Eytukan gave a heavy sigh and followed Beyral into the undergrowth, mindful to not draw the Sky People's attention. _Ancestors, forgive me my failure._

* * *

'Arch-Magos, this is the _Winged Vengeance_. We can confirm the success of Captain Faucon's mission. The neural network in your region has been disrupted'.

'Brilliant. I knew that the captain was correct about the teleporter beacon'.

'Indeed. The signal was admittedly rather weak, but it came through the interference sufficiently to perform the deep strike. It was a plan worthy of Lord Corax's legacy. The aliens never stood a chance'.

'That much was never doubted. Our ground casualties were somewhat above what was anticipated, but acceptable nevertheless. Of course, I cannot say the same for our xeno challengers, admirable as their efforts may have been for all their futility'. Dante looked across the compound from the ramparts. Strewn across the battlefield, especially around the outer line of defence, was a not insignificant number of human corpses. However, it was nothing compared to the xeno dead. Both within and beyond the walls, the ground was almost entirely covered with their bodies, forming a morbid, blue carpet. In the distance on every side of the facility, the forest had been practically levelled by the Imperial bombardment. If any sentient life remained in that ring of blackened earth, it was not apparent to Dante even with his enhanced optics.

Looking back inside the compound, the Cadians and Steel Legionaries were in open celebration. Occasionally they would find a Na'vi still clinging to its life amongst the sea of carcasses, which they would swiftly put out of its misery with a las-shot or bayonet thrust. Colonel Dayvis was still in the bunker receiving treatment, but Dante could make out Colonel Vek congratulating his junior officers, removing his headgear for the first time since the battle began. Above him, the flagpoles at the centre of the compound proudly flew the colours of Cadia and Armageddon, as well as the symbol of the Mechanicus. 'Yes, a victory is seldom more absolute than this. Arch-Magos Dante, over and out'.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** So there we have it! The climactic chapter of the story, also known as 'How many times can british_guy make a POV shift in a single chapter?'. I can only hope that it ultimately proved satisfactory.

Just to address a potential issue, I had planned from the beginning that this story would end in a crushing Imperial victory. However, I felt that at least one of the featured Imperial characters had to be killed at some stage to give the Na'vi some vague hope of success. I had also planned for Korrus and Neytiri's paths to eventually meet to resolve the subplot of avenging Mo'at. As such, poor ol' Eddie seemed to be the most sensible choice from a story perspective, but I made sure that he would remain a true Kasrkin even in death.

Hopefully you guys will stick around for the epilogue, as I intend to tie up a couple of loose ends.


	6. Epilogue

So here is the final chapter proper of the story. I must say it's been a fun ride and I stuck to my promise to not read any of the other Avatar/40K crossovers before completing my own, so if any elements here appear to be plagiarised, I affirm that is purely coincidental.

Once again, I do not claim ownership of Warhammer 40,000 or Avatar.

* * *

**Epilogue**

'Well, I've gotta say it - the cogboys found a cosy slice of home away from home here. I can't wait to get the ol' Fang out to make me a trophy! D'you reckon one them wolf things would look alright?'

'I suppose so, Lieutenant, but I'd appreciate it if you saved that blade for the xenos first', replied Vek with an uncharacteristic smile. 'Not that your men aren't doing an enviable job as it is, mind you.'

'Oh, it's a pleasure, Colonel. To be honest, you lot already pretty much sent the locals runnin' with their fraggin' tails between their legs after that last fight they tried puttin' up, but we still found a few stragglers here and there to keep the ol' lasguns warm.'

'Well...Rawker, is it? I'm sure you'll find enough to keep yourselves busy! Carry on.' Vek turned away from the Catachan junior officer to make his way towards the main HQ. The base had certainly become a busy site in the past few days. What had been a rather modest Mechanicus compound was now the site of several Imperial landing craft. Now the Cadian and Steel Legion symbols were but two of many Vek could see as Guardsmen and Techpriests hurried to and fro across the compound. Although Captain Josef had requested for him to return to the _Righteous Fury_ as soon as reasonably possible, Vek decided to make a brief stop before heading for his assigned shuttle. Within the inner circle of the base, beneath the flagpoles, was an unassuming yet centred monument. It had been made at his insistence to commemorate the souls who had given their lives to secure a foothold for the Imperium upon this ground. As he approached the site, Vek noticed a figure standing before it, his head lowered in respect as he stood in quiet mourning.

'Excuse me; you're Lieutenant Tory Akram, correct?', inquired Vek as he reached his destination. 'The pilot of _Valkyrie One_?'

The Navy officer turned in surprise before answering. 'Yes, Colonel - that would be me.'

'Ah, I've heard your name thrown about a few times during our stay here. It seems that Captain Josef has been rather impressed by your flying, Lieutenant. I won't guarantee anything and it's not really my business to poke my nose into the workings of the Navy, but I wouldn't be surprised if they threw a promotion your way after this'.

'The sentiment is appreciated, Colonel.'

'If I may be so bold, did we lose somebody you knew well? I've seen you stopping here a number of times.'

'Honestly? My Kasrkin Squad...I mean, the squad assigned to my Valkyrie...'

'Oh, yes. I'm sorry - you must be thinking of Sergeant Korrus. Colonel Dayvis has mentioned him quite frequently. He is both saddened by the loss of a brave Imperial soul and proud of the duty to the Emperor he showed until the end. The Imperium could do with more soldiers as true in spirit as him.'

'Indeed. Incidentally, how is Colonel Dayvis? There's been much talk of his actions during the siege amongst the Guard and Navy alike. Are his wounds as bad as rumoured?'

'Unfortunately, his arm took quite a beating in his duel with the xeno warrior. It was so mauled by the time we got to it that Dante insisted that we forget the painstaking effort needed to make it workable again and simply fix him up with a bionic replacement. Unsurprisingly, Dayvis wasn't exactly brimming with joy at the notion, but he eventually gave in. For helping to secure such a valuable resource for the Mechanicus, Dante said it was the least he could do in return!'

'Were you expecting any less from a head cogboy?'

'Can't say I was, Lieutenant. Speaking of our Mechanicus friends, I've been informed that some of the xeno tribes on the plains weren't too keen on admitting defeat. Naturally, Dante sent them a little message courtesy of the Collegia Titanica!'

The mental image of the defiant natives suddenly scattering in fright from an approaching Titan made Tory laugh for the first time in days. 'So, what do you reckon they'll do with the place...the Mechanicus, I mean?'

'Well, it's a given that the cogboys will want to set up their mining facilities as soon as possible. Dante's even pushing to have the bloody mineral named after him! Interestingly, there's also been talk amongst us higher-ups of establishing a few colonies as a potential source of skilled and able-bodied men. Think of it as a plan to create a miniature Catachan.'

'Hmm, intriguing. Anyway, I suppose I'd best be off now.'

'Same here. It was good to talk to you, Lieutenant. May you see a distinguished career.'

'I'd wish likewise, but I reckon your record is distinguished enough as it is, Colonel!' With a last smile, Tory and Vek went their separate ways, each with the thoughts touched upon in their conversation still very much in mind.

* * *

'But Huasabi - if your kinsmen here are anything to go by, there must be enough survivors in hiding for us to consolidate. If my Direhorse was able to carry me beyond the range of the blast zone before the cataclysm occurred, some of my riders could have escaped as well. If we only were to see-'

'That is enough, Rasi.' Eytukan stirred from his contemplative stance to interrupt the Horse Clan patriarch's attempts to persuade the Tipani chieftain. 'Your dedication is admirable, but you must accept what has passed. With Eywa's very presence weakening as these new Sky People destroy her central points one by one, you will soon not be able to mount your steeds at all. It is a small miracle that there are any of us left with their patrols exterminating our survivors so thoroughly. I say we relocate deep into the jungles to the North. We can gather numbers, but not much more if we are to go unnoticed.'

'But Great Eytukan, we cannot lie down and let them win!'

'They have already won, Rasi. At our greatest strength for generations, we could not overcome a tiny fraction of theirs! Not only that, but the line of the Omaticaya has been utterly broken and there has been no sight of Ilisha since the battle. As hard as it is to accept, the time of the Na'vi is over. The most we can do for Eywa now is survive as best we can. Now, let us press onward.' Without waiting for Rasi's response, Eytukan turned to lead the small gathering on its covert path through the undergrowth. The memories of Mo'at, Neytiri and Tsu'Tey weighed his spirit down with every step. Whilst he had known it for all his life, the land seemed almost alien to him without the guidance of Eywa's light. _May you all rest easily, my loved ones. Let it not be long before I join you again._

* * *

'...and you say that the moon was inhabited, Kor'el?'

'Indeed, Aun, but the natives were of a level of technology far too primitive to understand the significance of the mineral deposits. Still, they seemed to be of impressive physical attributes and culturally capable. I could envision such a people being of use to the Greater Good in a similar manner to the Kroot.'

'It is certainly worth considering. You say that you detected the gue'la vessels approaching before you could investigate further?'

'Unfortunately so, Aun. Had we remained any longer, we would have been detected ourselves. It also appears that the pair of ships was a few days ahead of a considerably larger fleet. It would not surprise me if they were already amassed there, undergoing their colonial efforts.'

'A most inconvenient set of events indeed, yet it will be of no matter. Whether it takes us twenty tau'cyr or two hundred, the moon and its resources will be made to serve the Greater Good...'

* * *

**Author's note:** Don't you just love sequel hooks? No? Well, neither do I to be honest, but you're getting one anyway!

The Imperial and Na'vi story will continue in '**Pandora: Generations**'.


	7. The Sequel is Now Up

For those who have expressed interest in the sequel, but are yet to check it out, the first three chapters of it have been uploaded.

I anticipate any reviews or messages from you!


End file.
